El NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS
by BestiaNegra
Summary: [Serie: Sobrenatural AU] Y en la mañana del cuarto día llegó al mismo punto dispuesto a golpear a cualquier entidad que se le pusiera enfrente, más lo que encontró no fue ningún extraño ente, ni siquiera un espectro o criatura de la naturaleza. Lo que veía frente a él era en realidad un niño, un pequeño niño que calculaba, no podía ser mayor que él.
1. Capítulo 01

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

 **Summary:** Y en la mañana del cuarto día, desesperado y cegado por una furia primal, llegó al mismo punto dispuesto a golpear a cualquier entidad que se le pusiera enfrente, más lo que encontró lo saco de sus casillas, pues afuera de la cueva no había ningún extraño ente, ni siquiera un espectro o criatura de la naturaleza. _No_. Lo que veía frente a él, sentado peligrosamente al filo de la cueva era en realidad un niño, un pequeño niño que calculaba, no podía tener más edad que la de él.

 **Notas Previas** : Parte dos de éste universo sobrenatural. Esta historia en concreto se sitúa un par de semanas después de los eventos de: EL COLECCIONISTA. Lectura no obligatoria, sin embargo, para entender mejor la trama, solo necesitan saber que los personajes aquí, no son héroes ni tampoco vigilantes; son personas normales, comunes y corrientes pero con una peculiar característica, y es que ellos (tanto Bruce, como Dick, Tim y Damian… etc.) poseen habilidades psíquicas y/o parapsicológicas que los ayudan a la resolución de diversos crímenes que tienen que ver con la inserción de situaciones con carácter sobrenatural; además, en este universo se estarán insertando elementos típicos de fantasía que pueden o no estar apegados a costumbres/folklore/rituales y/o situaciones de la vida diaria, así que si algo no cuadra con la realidad, es intencional. Como último punto, cabe mencionar que esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian y que muchas de las situaciones desarrolladas en la historia girarán en torno a él.

Finalmente aclaro que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

 _El niño se ha quedado dormido con sus ojos cerrados,_

 _Tan lejos de casa._

 _En el cielo, todas las estrellas velaran por él_

 _Desde las profundidades de la noche._ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.**

 _Capítulo 01._

.

.

.

Damian tenía un oído excepcional, cierto; él podía escucharlo todo, desde el bullicioso sonido de la ciudad hasta un suave caminar, desde el canto de los insectos hasta el melodioso aullar del viento, él podía escuchar todo eso. Era como estar siempre en alerta, siempre pendiente, siempre escuchando, siempre atento a cada pequeño cambio en su entorno; más eso no era todo. En sus oídos siempre habría un sonido. _**Un ruido**_. Un molesto ruido que no se podía mitigar, del cual no podía escapar, que lo abrumaba hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, que lo hacía rabiar porque no importaba lo que hiciera, Damian no lo podía apagar.

Eran esas voces.

Las voces que llegaban a él desde el más allá, que escuchaba todo el tiempo como susurros en el viento.

Y había vivido así toda su vida. _**Con esta maldición**_. Y a éste punto creía que era una habilidad que todo mundo poseía, quizá… aunque a veces se preguntaba si a alguien más le pasaba, si alguien más lo escuchaba, si había alguien más en este vasto mundo que sintiera lo mismo que él; y a veces… solo a veces, hasta sería capaz de olvidarlo, pretender que no estaba ahí, hacer como si no existiera, como si no lo oyera, más otras por el contrario; sería muy difícil ignorarlo.

Pero gracias a eso y a que era capaz de escuchar hasta el más pequeño de los sonidos es que también, podía ser capaz de escuchar la voz con la que clamaban ellos. Sucedía en ocasiones, a veces, sin previo aviso, sin una advertencia, _**sin avisar**_ ; lo escucharía entonces tan fuerte y claro como el sonido que produce el eco, como un profundo eco, como un malestar que aunque físicamente no estaba ahí lo asecharía como una sombra; y la única forma en la que efectivamente lo podría describir sería decir que era como un mal presentimiento, débil y pequeño al inicio, pero tan chocante que sobresalía por sí mismo.

Era una maldición, y lo sabía.

 _ **Su maldición.**_

Y una contra la cual solamente él podía luchar.

Habían sido días tranquilos hasta esa noche. La noche en la que su Padre haciendo gala a su nombre había decidido ofrecer una elegante cena para la recaudación de fondos que serían donados a caridad, y en la que, aprovechando la presencia de la burocracia, lo presentaría oficialmente ante sociedad. Recordaba aún el elocuente discurso del hombre que hablaba con gracia sobre sus planes para mejorar la ciudad, recordaba aún la bebida y abundante comida que eran acompañados por las más exquisitas melodías, más fue al terminó de ese discurso que algo extraño en el salón, capturó totalmente su atención.

Fue pequeño y hasta cierto punto, molesto.

Fue un extraño sentimiento lo que le oprimió el pecho y de hecho, lo que percibió fue realmente un molesto eco, como un zumbido, como un desagradable zumbido en sus oídos, inquietante y resonante; y cuando nadie más lo veía aprovechó el momento para escabullirse hacía el pasillo buscando incesantemente la fuente, más sin embargo su mala suerte le hizo toparse con Grayson que sin mediar palabra lo envió de vuelta al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la elegante recepción.

Había maldecido entre dientes ignorando el ruido magistralmente hasta que estando bajo la luz de las lámparas y el flash de las cámaras mostrando lo mejor de sus modales lo notó nuevamente, débil al inicio, pero con forme la noche caía el extraño ruido iba ganando fuerza hasta volverse un potente repique que taladraba en el interior de sus oídos.

Se mantuvo inquieto mirando fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana y cerrando los ojos, escuchó atento los sonidos que a sus oídos llegaban, aguardo un poco esperando, solo esperando, pero al comprender que así no descubriría el origen del ruido se puso en pie con dirección hacia el amplio pasillo. Anduvo despacio, con lento paso, caminó alejándose de la bulliciosa fiesta y de las palabras sueltas, de las risas sin sentido, de los murmullos, de los susurros y de la suave música para finalmente entender que el persistente ruido, no era nada de eso. El sonido que oía no era solamente un ruido sin sentido, era en realidad una voz, una pequeña, débil y frágil voz, un suave llanto que llegaba desde algún lugar lejano.

Y era tan molesto escucharlo.

Pero lo hizo. Prestó atención. Soportó con valentía el extraño ruido durante todo el tiempo en que duró la recepción, la cual afortunadamente, terminó esa misma noche varias horas más tarde y tan solo dos días después cuando el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Damian notó como el desagradable llanto se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Había tratado de no darle importancia, había hecho de todo para poder ignorarlo, pero sabiendo que eso no ayudaría en nada, no le quedó otra alternativa más que salir a confrontarlo.

Esa mañana, Damian se había calzado los zapatos, y procurando dejar una pulcra nota en algún lugar visible salió sin rumbo fijo hacía los amplios jardines.

Como lo había hecho antes, caminó sin prisa por la enorme propiedad, dejó que el instinto lo guiara a través del cementerio para en algún momento adentrarse en sus profundos terrenos.

Damian miró embelesado los altos y viejos árboles que con su espesor tapaban el sol, cruzó por la alta yerba pisando las hojas secas que crujían al caminar sobre ellas; pero con forme más se adentraba en la espesura más cuidadoso debía ser, y no solo porque podía tropezar y caer al pasar por sobre las piedras sueltas, sino porqué de vez en cuando, su visión periférica captaría algo que por demás, era bastante extraño. Fue sutil. Casi imperceptible. Lo notó cuando caminaba tranquilo respetando a cada criatura que aquí vivía, intentó ignorarlo más sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando, vigilando… _**casi asechando**_ ; pequeñas sombras se acercarían entonces a él para desaparecer enseguida antes de poder ser vistas, eras las siluetas de criaturas amorfas que con sus desagradables juegos buscaban perderlo por todos los medios.

Y vaya que lo estaban haciendo.

Damian chasqueo la lengua sin hacerles caso, siguió su camino quejándose abiertamente cuando tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos tras perder la ruta por la cual había llegado, maldijo entre dientes ya que ellos debían ser los culpables. Los únicos responsables. Madre los llamaba _elementales_. Criaturas sin forma que habitaban los terrenos de profunda y verde vegetación. Ella los odiaba, a Madre no le gustaban, _**los detestaba**_ , pero para ser sincero a él no le molestaban… mucho. ¡Claro! Estas criaturas eran molestas, extremadamente desagradables y solían hacer todo tipo de pesadas, crueles e injustificadas bromas; robaban sus cosas, lo hacían perder, se metían con él y últimamente habían agarrado el gusto de meterse con Grayson también… más eso nada tenía que ver con él, de verdad, eso nada tenía que ver con él; sin embargo, al final, suponía que nada de eso era del todo malo ya que en cualquier caso, ellas eran en extremo cuidadosas y un tanto quisquillosas, y nunca se acercarían a alguien que creyeran no iba a valer la pena; así que si perdías tus cosas, desaparecían, o simplemente cambiaban de lugar, solo podía significar que estas criaturas estaban cerca y que de menos, les agradaba tu presencia, e incluso si tenías suerte hasta podrías conseguir pequeños favores de ellas; era una ventaja en realidad, pero si actuabas mal, si las ofendías o las hacías rabiar, serían tus eternas enemigas.

Atravesando un riachuelo siguió dando vueltas por varios minutos hasta que finalmente sus pies se detuvieron. Damian aprovechó el momento para memorizar el lugar por completo. Frente a él se alzaban altos y delgados árboles y más adelante, lograba ver una gruta que parecía profunda. Se acercó despacio, frunció las cejas y arrugó la nariz al penetrante y pútrido hedor que sin misericordia lo golpeo.

Nada parecía tener sentido ahora, se dijo en silencio, pues aparte del fuerte olor que lo inundaba no veía nada ni escuchaba nada que ameritara haber perdido tanto tiempo para dar con este sitio en concreto.

Aquí no había nada, solo una cueva. Una profunda, negra y maloliente cueva.

 _ **Una cueva de murciélagos**_.

Aspirando una buena cantidad de aire limpio se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su sudadera y caminando muy cerca del borde comprendió al instante que la negra cueva era de hecho bastante profunda y que realmente, se extendía en diagonal perdiéndose en el interior de la húmeda tierra.

Chasqueó la lengua y acto seguido, Damian se arrodilló por sobre las rocas inclinándose peligrosamente para asomarse al interior, hizo una mueca al nauseabundo y picante hedor, pero más allá de eso no sentía nada que lo pusiera en alerta. No sentía nada ni veía nada, solo el más profundo negro que llegaba hasta las entrañas de la mismísima tierra. Frunciendo las cejas cerró lentamente los ojos y soltando el aire contenido espero tranquilo, en calma, sintió entonces el viento frio sobre su cuello y escuchó atento el ruido que hacían los insectos.

Tan molesto.

Podía casi verlo. Sus grandes fauces mordían y mordían, trituraban y devoraban las verdes hojas de los arboles mientras que en furiosa orquesta frotaban sus largas patas sobre hinchados y gruesos apéndices.

 _Tan ruidosos._ Pensó agriamente.

Más aparte de eso aquí no había nada.

Ningún animal, ninguna entidad, solo un atípico silencio que perforaba a través de su cerebro.

Lentamente Damian abrió los ojos comprendiendo que la voz que en un inicio lo atrajo hasta este sitio simplemente había desaparecido. _**Se había ido**_. Suspiró molesto levantándose, y desempolvando sus vaqueros pensó que pudiera ser que aquello ya se hubiera marchado, pero volvería… lo intuía…

Eso regresaría.

Fue al siguiente día cuando el ruido volvió como un molesto llanto, tan molesto y fuerte que no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Pasaron tres días más en los que él tuvo que repetir el mismo ritual, solo ir a la cueva y esperar a que apareciera quienquiera que lo llamaba, solo para buscar ese algo que solamente lloraba.

Pero hasta ahora no lograba encontrar absolutamente nada.

Y en la mañana del cuarto día, desesperado y cegado por una furia primal, llegó al mismo punto dispuesto a golpear a cualquier entidad que se le pusiera enfrente, más lo que encontró lo saco de sus casillas, pues afuera de la cueva no había ningún extraño ente, ni siquiera un espectro o criatura de la naturaleza. _No_. Lo que veía frente a él, sentado peligrosamente al filo de la cueva era en realidad un niño, un pequeño niño que calculaba, no podía ser mayor que él.

Damian parpadeo un par de veces mirando al niño con confusos ojos percatándose en ese instante que el extraño tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro. Recorrió con escrutinio su delgada silueta notando que en efecto, el niño se hallaba sentado manteniendo sus rodillas al pecho y la cabeza enterrada ligeramente en el poco espacio que quedaba en su cuerpo; pero Damian lo supo, lo supo al verlo, que este niño era quien había dado origen a todos sus problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Sin pensar mucho en consecuencias Damian se acercó con sumo cuidado. La acción fue simple, tan solo un par de pasos, pero el niño pareció notar su proximidad ya que de inmediato parpadeo moviéndose apenas de donde se hallaba sentado sobre un montón de grandes piedras; el desconocido alzó entonces su cabeza y gracias a eso, Damian pudo tener una vista certera de su apariencia; ojos azules fue lo primero que Damian notó, suaves y muertos ojos que lo miraban con embrujada expresión. Damian trago saliva frunciendo las cejas diciéndose así mismo que debía actuar con prudencia.

Dio otro corto paso hacia adelante mirando al niño como si esté fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier instante.

-"Dime…"- La voz de Damian fue tranquila. Controlada. -"¿Quién eres?..."- Preguntó sin rodeos, despacio pero con autoridad, más el niño que tenía enfrente no reaccionó ni tampoco se movió, solo se mantuvo quieto mirando fijamente a la nada con las rodillas al pecho y sus brazos tensos que abrazaban su propio cuerpo.

Damian chasqueó la lengua perdiendo inmediatamente la paciencia.

-"Te he hecho una pregunta y espero que respondas. Dime-quién-eres."- Deletreó cada palabra arrastrándola para ejercer presión. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Pero el joven niño permaneció en su sitio sin mostrar reacción. Damian estrecho los ojos observando detenidamente a su alrededor. El aire estaba inquieto. Podía saberlo. El aire soplaba violentamente envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo. Le estaban advirtiendo. Era una advertencia. _No debes estar aquí._ Ellos _d_ ecían. No debes estar aquí. Los oía. _Márchate, márchate, ¡Márchate!_ Lo querían lejos, querían que se fuera y nunca volviera, pero esos deseos, no iban dirigidos a él.

No eran para él.

Eran para ese niño.

-"Estás perdido…"- No preguntó. Damian lo declaró con tanta firmeza que la sola frase pareció meter algo de razón en el desconocido que parpadeo confundido.

-" _Perdido…._ "- Susurro apenas aquel niño con la claridad llegando a sus ojos vacíos. -"Yo… _estoy perdido_ …"- Repitió despacio abrazándose a sí mismo mientras densas sombras danzaban a su alrededor como si intentaran consumirlo.

Damian entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia mirando a las sombras que danzaban. No era bueno, se dijo a sí mismo, esta sensación que se arrastraba a su cuerpo no auguraba nada bueno.

Cansado suspiró, y rodando los ojos pensó que por esto los infantes no eran de su agrado.

Siempre era así, siempre de esta manera, porque siempre habría algo de maldad inherente en su esencia; es así como todos los niños eran, tan frágiles y nobles, tan inocentes y benevolentes pero llenos de tanta ira que sus puros sentimientos podían ser mancillados tan fácilmente por la más absoluta y repugnante negrura.

Negando ligeramente Damian dio otro corto paso hacia delante intentando nuevamente llamar la atención del extraño.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"- Insistió. -"Dime por qué estás aquí."-

-"Yo…"- La delgada vocecita resonó. -"… _no lo sé_."-

-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"-

-"No lo sé."-

-"Tu nombre…"- El extraño negó. -"Dime tu nombre…"-

-"No sé cuál es."-

-"Dímelo."- Exigió.

-"No…"-

-"¡Dímelo!"- Presionó.

-"¡No…!"-

-"¡Exijo que me lo digas!"- Ordenó.

-"¡ _QUÉ NO LO SÉ_!"- Gritó a viva voz el desconocido cubriéndose los ojos para evitar que alguien más viera lo patético de su rostro. -"¡No lo sé…!"- Su cuerpo tembló. -"¡No lo sé…!"- Su labio tembló. -"¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé…!"- Y el mundo sobre él por completo se derrumbó.

 _ **No lo recuerdo.**_

Yo…

-"... _no lo recuerdo_ …"- El niño abrió sus nublados ojos, grandes, muy grandes, llenos de miedo y desesperación. -"… no lo puedo recordar…"- Habló despacio, negando y temblando, meciendo ligeramente su cuerpo buscando por alguien que le diera cualquier muestra de consuelo, y en un arrebato de histeria alzó ambas manos sobre su cabeza comenzando a tirar de los rojos cabellos que había en ella. Damian lo vio en ese momento con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, su propio error, y al instante supo que algo debía hacer para calmar ese descontrol.

Entornó los ojos observando desdeñosamente como las danzantes sombras que emanaban del infantil cuerpo cambiaban de forma haciéndose más densas y como si fuera posible, aún más negras. Afiló la mirada viendo como bailaban, viendo como danzaban, viendo cómo se hacían más y más grandes agrupándose alrededor del infantil cuerpo que no se percataba de nada; parecía como si al niño no le importara, como si no lo notara, y de seguir así las sombras lo consumirían hasta dejar nada, de seguir así… la gigantesca masa viva, negra y reptante lo devoraría si no hacía algo en este instante.

Damian gruñó. Un gutural sonido escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras torcía los labios en clara muestra de impaciencia, cuadró los hombros y con la espalda bien recta se paró firmemente frente al descontrolado chiquillo que no paraba de golpear su cabeza. Alzó la barbilla mirando con desdén, y sin inmutarse por la escena adelante de él impuso a la fuerza la voluntad de su arrogante presencia.

-" _ **¡Basta!**_ "-

Habló claro con impropia dureza extendiendo su voluntad sobre la orden que murió al salir de su boca. -"He dicho que pares…"- Refunfuñó enojado, más el niño frente a él tenía otros planes. -"Detente."- Se mordió el labio. -"¡Detente!"- No podía darse el lujo de rendirse ahora, no podía parar ahora, debía enfocarse en calmar al niño o a continuación algo muy desagradable pasaría. Lo sabía. Debía darle tranquilidad y así de menos evitar que continuara golpeando repetidamente sus puños contra su cara. -"¡Detente!"- Debía hacerse escuchar. -"¡Detente!"- Debía obligarlo a escuchar.

-"¡He dicho que _**PARES**_!"- Su grito se extendió a todas partes y el niño frente a él se detuvo en ese instante. -"Tt. Eres el peor de los incordios."- Chasqueo la lengua con enojo.

Damian dio otros dos cortos pasos adelante para mirar al odioso chiquillo que aún tenía los dedos entrelazados en sus cabellos rojizos. -"No tengo nada en contra de ti."- Habló con pesadas palabras. -"Y escucha cuando digo que tampoco tengo responsabilidad para contigo, entiéndelo muy bien…"- Damian miró fijamente a los ojos vacíos que tenían encima una expresión perdida. -"Pero debes parar…"- Dijo fríamente. -"¡Detenerte de inmediato! Porque si sigues así, si continuas así, las sombras llegaran, y te consumirán, y créeme, cuando eso pase no querrás saber lo que se siente."- El niño parpadeó un par de veces como si intentara entender, como si intentara comprender. -"Sé que ya no perteneces a este mundo, qué este ya no es tu lugar, qué este no es más tu hogar ¡Así que márchate!, márchate ahora, vete de aquí, ya no hay nada aquí para ti."- Y dando media vuelta Damian se alejó bajando por el estrecho sendero, se estaba arriesgando, dejar a éste niño solo y a la deriva podría significar un gran peligro pero él no podía ayudarlo, no cuando el niño no quería ser encontrado, y como ese era el caso él apenas podía hacer algo.

El niño alcanzó a ver la espalda de Damian cuando éste decidió marcharse, abrió entonces sus pálidos ojos, temerosos y suplicantes.

 _No te vayas_.

Se tensó sin saber qué hacer cuando un profundo miedo se arraigó a su cuerpo.

 _Por favor._

Abrió la boca tratando de hablar, tratando de pronunciar palabra aunque su garganta se hallaba cerrada.

 _No te vayas_.

 _ **Tembló.**_

Sus manos temblaron, sus labios temblaron bajo la influencia de un ataque de pánico, porque sabía, porque intuía que si éste grosero niño se iba él se perdería en este bosque, en la infinidad de éste maldito bosque.

-" _No te vayas_ …"- Llamó. Pero su llanto fue ignorado. -"No te vayas…"- Hablo tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado. -"Vuelve…"- Suplicó. -"¡Vuelve!"- Lloró. -"¡Por favor _**DETENTE**_ …!"- Y sin esperar el grito Damian se detuvo. -"Por favor…"- Con cautela Damian se dio vuelta. -"Por favor no me dejes."- Una sola lágrima cayó. -"Por favor…"-

No te vayas.

Por favor…

 _No me abandones en éste lugar…_

Damian resoplo escaneando su frágil figura. Etérea y sucia. -"Este ya no es más tu hogar."- Dijo Damian sin más. -"Más no soy tan inconsciente como para olvidar que no puedes recordar, has perdido tus memorias pero aún debe haber algo, en tu mente aún debe haber algo que puedas decirme para saber de dónde vienes, si puedes hacer eso, te ayudare a encontrar tu hogar, solo dime tu nombre y te sacare de éste lugar."-

El niño abrió la boca cuando la lucidez se levantó como un velo de su muerta mirada, y como si las palabras le hubieran sido arrancadas pronunció con la voz más suave que Damian hubiera escuchado jamás. -"Mi nombre…"- Parpadeó el niño con cristalinos y claros ojos. -"Mi nombre es…"-

Colín…

 _Colín Wilkes._

 _Y finalmente pudo encontrado claridad._

-"… Wilkes…"- Damian repitió despacio como si aquel nombre le diera poder sobre el extraño, y pisando fuertemente hacía adelante Damian alargo su brazo. -"Baja de ahí."- Ordenó. -"Muévete ahora, porque si no lo haces serás consumido por el peso de tu amargura, levántate, hazlo y toma mi mano."- Dijo con autoridad. -"Levántate, no tengas miedo, esto es algo que debes hacer por tus propios medios…"-

Colín lo miró seriamente, fijamente, sin entender si su cuerpo temblaba por el deseo de hacer lo que la orden dictaba o si por el contario, prefería salir corriendo.

-"Yo… no…"-

-"Puedes… _y lo harás_ … porque si no lo haces Wilkes, porque si no lo intentas, te voy a dejar atrás."-

Y por primera vez Damian veía al niño cabecear en burdo entendimiento. Observó cómo Colín apretaba su chaqueta y lentamente se levantaba de las piedras. Despacio, muy despacio el niño bajó caminando a tientas, usando sus manos para sostenerse de las ramas secas mientras descendía de su lugar en el borde de la cueva.

Colín miró la mano extendida y con sus cortos dedos acepto el gesto ofrecido. Damian afilo los ojos sintiendo la frialdad emanar del pequeño cuerpo, era obvio, supuso, después de todo Wilkes no pertenecía más a este mundo.

-"Tú…."- Inició el niño con duda. -"… ¿Quién eres tú…?"- Preguntó finalmente en tímida voz.

-"Damian es mi nombre. Puedes llamarme así."- Y Colín cabeceó sin soltar la mano que le había sido ofrecida. Damian lo miro tratando de ignorar el incómodo sentimiento, no importaba, se dijo, solo sería un momento el tiempo que debía soportar este infantil gesto.

-"Vamos."-

-"¿A dónde…?"-

-"Si permaneces más tiempo aquí algo malo va a pasar, puedo sentirlo, los estás atrayendo aunque no te percates de ello…"- Murmuró el pelinegro mirando hacia el vasto cielo.

-"¿De qué hablas…?"- Damian se detuvo y sin soltar la mano intrusa se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo.

-"¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?"-

-"Yo…"- Colín entrecerró los ojos en muestra de concentración. -"No lo sé…"-

-"Tt."- Comenzaba a odiar esa palabra.

-"Pero hay algo que sí sé."- Dijo Colín de repente. -"Es algo difuso pero… recuerdo mi hogar, creo que era mi hogar…"-

-"¿Qué más?"-

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos evocando a sus memorias. Imágenes difusas aparecieron entonces en su mente, borrosas y sin lógica. -"… vivía en la ciudad… en una casa que tenía un gran árbol al frente…"- Sonrió ligeramente. -"Y a veces por las mañanas podía escuchar el repique de ruidosas campanas sonar…"- Colín abrió en ese momento los ojos y por un instante, Damian se sintió expuesto bajo la clara mirada. -"Damian… de verdad, ¿Me ayudaras a encontrar mi hogar?"- La pregunta fue sencilla, infantil, más llevaba implícito un gran significado que Damian no sabía si podría cumplir.

Suspiró.

-"¿Tengo que repetirlo dos veces Wilkes? Es lo que antes he dicho…"-

-"¿Lo prometes?"-

-" _ **No**_. He dicho que te ayudaría, más no hare promesas que quizá no pueda mantener."- La mirada del niño cayó. -"Pero puedo prometer que lo intentare, puedo prometer que intentare llevarte de vuelta a tu hogar. Así que muévete Wilkes, no tenemos todo el día."-

El niño cabeceo con una animada sonrisa. -"¿A dónde iremos?"-

-"A la ciudad, es ahí a dónde iremos."-

Y juntos atravesaron los amplios terrenos, pasaron juntos el sendero y llegaron al riachuelo, cruzaron las resbaladizas y enmohecidas piedras para llegar al antiguo cementerio, y durante todo ese tiempo Colín no se atrevió nunca a dejar ir la mano del extraño niño que insistía en ayudarlo.

-"Por aquí."- Damian indicó. -"Llegaremos más rápido si tomamos este camino…"- Y con desgano Damian extrajo de su bolsillo un extraño artefacto que llamo la atención del otro niño.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

Damian alzó una ceja -"Un móvil…"- Fue su única respuesta.

-"Increíble…"- Los ojos de Colín Brillaron -"¿Tienes un móvil? Siempre quise uno pero por alguna razón yo nunca—."- El niño se detuvo tirando de la mano de Damian. -"Yo nunca…"-

-"No digas más, es irrelevante."- Damian se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de la luminosa pantalla. -"Sin embargo estoy condicionado, y debo avisar a mi Padre cada vez que considere que podría llegar tarde…"-

-"¿Entonces…?... ¿Te iras? Te vas a ir ¿verdad?..."-

-"No seas bobo."- Damian le enseño las letras de la pantalla. -"Bastara con que notifique a mi Padre mi posición actual."-

Colín cabeceo más tranquilo sonriendo ligeramente al niño que concentradamente alzaba su dispositivo como si ese acto sirviera para mejorar la señal que seguramente sería muy baja en éste lugar.

Al terminar, los dos niños caminaron lado a lado cruzando las viejas puertas de herrería mientras se perdían calle abajo por una larga avenida.

-"¿Damian?"- Colín se atrevió a preguntar pensando un segundo antes de continuar. -"Hace un momento… cuando dijiste que no pertenecía a este lugar, ¿A qué te referías?"- Damian no se detuvo, quiso hacerlo más no se detuvo, ¿Así que Wilkes recordaba esa conversación? Sonrió, era buen indicio, si el pelirrojo niño recordaba de alguna forma la conversación anterior significaba que aún tenía posibilidad de encontrar salvación.

Mirando al frente y sin despegar su vista del camino Damian habló. -"Por si no lo has notado Wilkes, este sitio es propiedad privada y tú… solamente eres un intruso…"- Comento sin darle importancia al asunto.

-"Oh…"- Fue todo lo que Colín atino a decir mientras seguía caminando al lado del iracundo niño. Tenía sentido, pensó el pelirrojo niño. De algún modo tenía sentido…

 _ **Quizá.**_

Y sin ser consciente apretó ligeramente la mano que le sostenía cuando un extraño peso se arraigó a su pecho, pero no entendía, no sabía lo que era exactamente este sentimiento, solo parecía como si de pronto estuviera soñando, como si de pronto estuviera siendo arrastrado a la realidad y en cualquier momento fuera a despertar.

Miró fijamente la espalda del niño que le guiaba preguntándose si todo esto podría ser solo un sueño. Un extraño y largo sueño del que seguramente, finalmente iba a despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 02._

.

.

.

 **Referencias:** (1). Verso obtenido de la canción Entendez Vous interpretado por Cecile Corbel.

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Alguien recuerda a Colín? Todavía mantengo la esperanza de que sea reintroducido en el nuevo universo de DC, y de verdad me gustaría ver algún día tanto a Colín como a Carrie, si bien no luchando al lado de Damian, pero si apoyándole de vez en cuando en misiones, y no sé por qué pero… siempre me imagino a Carrie como la 'Oracle' de Damian, ya saben, alguien que se mantiene en las sombras y fuera del campo de batalla pero proporcionado información a distancia.

Gracias a todos los que leen y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 02

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

 **Notas Previas** : Capitulo dos de esta entrega: EL NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS. Cuando comencé a concebir la idea de escribir sobre un universo paranormal, supe que en algún momento debía introducir a Colín, ¿Por qué? Bueno; personalmente creo que se puede jugar mucho con las emociones de este niño, desde sus miedos y fobias, hasta sus problemas de ira, abandono y paranoia. Y es lo quise hacer. Para hacer sentir al lector los problemas del personaje como suyos, que pudieran sentir esas emociones, ese miedo y esa incertidumbre… y no sé si pueda lograrlo, sin embargo, independientemente del resultado espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla.

Como siguiente punto solo resta decir que esta historia será corta, quizá de apenas unos cuatro episodios a lo mucho. Finalmente aclaro que ningún personaje –más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

 _Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también:_

 _Viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces, ellos ganan._

 _-Stephen King-_

.

.

.

 **El NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.**

 _Capítulo 02._

.

.

.

Caminar a la ciudad tomó menos tiempo del previsto ya que Damian conocía exactamente el camino. Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo atento y sin dejar que algo robara su atención, observo al pelirrojo niño que no cabía de excitación.

Colín caminaba mirando a todas direcciones, de un lado a otro mientras que con genuina curiosidad detenía sus pasos frente a cada maldito aparador para poder admirarlo mejor. Damian bufó, rodo los ojos pero en ningún momento dejo que algo quebrara su concentración, guardo silencio ignorando el infantil arrebato, y siguió caminando vigilando a su acompañante que lo guiaba a través de concurridos espacios; chasqueo la lengua irritado, suspiro un poco cansando, se frotó las sienes dudando de si había sido buena idea traer a Wilkes a este sitio con la esperanza de recuperar el camino que el niño había perdido.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera centró sus pensamientos en el niño que ahora le llevaba la delantera. Quiso golpear la mano contra su frente en claro gesto de molestia al ver como el chiquillo brincaba por todos lados sin la más mínima vergüenza.

-"¡Wilkes!"-

Habló con fuerza y cruda voz, pero el niño que iba por delante de él ni siquiera lo miró, gruño entre dientes maldiciendo ligeramente e intentó llamar nuevamente su atención. -"¡Wilkes!"- Exclamó una vez más el nombre esperando recibir cualquier tipo de reacción. Damian resopló. El niño detuvo sus pasos más nunca se volvió para mirarlo.

-"Wilkes…"- Empezó Damian hablando muy despacio. -"Espero tengas el mínimo de conocimiento de hacía a dónde debemos dirigirnos…"- Su amenaza perdió fuerza al temer lo que pudiera recibir como respuesta.

Colín se movió inquieto enfocando su atención en el interior de un ostentoso aparador. -"Yo…"- Y al voltear a ver a Damian la sonrisa del niño se desvaneció -"¿Cómo?"-

-"Tt. No me hagas perder la paciencia. Tú casa. ¿Cuál es la dirección?"- Damian se detuvo justo al lado del niño que ausentemente miraba las artesanías exhibidas detrás de una larga vitrina.

-"… Mi casa…"- La duda se impregno a sus palabras. -"Creo que era… ¿Hacía allá?"- Dijo señalando una larga avenida. -"O quizá era… ¿Por allá?"- Señaló la calle contigua. Damian hizo una mueca sintiendo los indicios de un tic nervioso aparecer en una de sus cejas. -"¿Intentas ser gracioso conmigo Wilkes?"-

-"¡No!"- Declaró el chiquillo con horrido espanto. -"En absoluto."- Se defendió en vano. -"… Es solo que… ¡Ah! Debe ser por allá…"- Y al instante Damian sintió sus hombros caer con pesadez.

-"No sabes a donde vamos, cierto."- No preguntó, Damian lo aseguró.

-"Bueno…"- Colín se retorció inquieto bajo la mirada de hielo. -"Creí que tu… ¿Podrías saberlo…?"-

Damian se mofó resistiendo las ganas de querer partir la cara del otro niño en dos. -"¿Eres tonto acaso?"- Colín no contestó.

No de inmediato.

-"Pero antes habías dicho qué—"-

-"¡Sé lo que dije!"- Damian se cruzó de brazos ignorando a la gente que pasaba y que de reojo lo miraba como si hubiera perdido algo más que solo el juicio. -"Pero piensa en esto Wilkes, acaso... ¿Te parece lógico… que tenga ese tipo de conocimientos… sobre ti?"-

-"Hmmmm…"- Colín meditó. -"¿No?"- Finalmente preguntó.

-"¡Por supuesto que no idiota!"- Y al instante Colín se encogió en su sitio comprendiendo que sus acciones habían desatado la ira del iracundo niño. -"Te he seguido por más de una hora pensando que habrías recordado algo. Hemos perdido tiempo muy valioso ¡Y ni siquiera sabes por dónde vamos! Sí en un inicio Wilkes…"- Regañó. -"… No tenías idea de hacía donde debíamos dirigirnos ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! De ese modo por lo menos no habríamos dado tantas vueltas sin sentido."-

-"¡Pero lo hice!..."- Gritó Colín formando puños con sus manos. -"Te dije que no recordaba, ¡Que no recordaba absolutamente nada! Y aun así tú no hiciste nada, ¡No me preguntaste nada!"-

-"Irrelevante."- Expresó Damian con mueca agria.

-"Eso es…"- Colín frunció las cejas y agito despacio la cabeza saboreando el gusto rancio de la traición en su boca. -"Eso es no es justo… desde antes… desde mucho antes te había dicho que yo no—"-

-"¿Y ahora?"-

-"¿Cómo?"- Colín parpadeo.

-"Ahora estamos en la ciudad ¿Ves algo que te parezca familiar?"-

Colín miro a su alrededor. Era verdad, ahora ya estaban en la ciudad, pero para ser franco Colín no recordaba ningún lugar.

-"De alguna forma…"- Estrecho los ojos mirando a la nada, observando con muerta mirada a la gente que como borrosa sombra junto a él transitaba. -"De alguna forma… todo parece familiar pero, no sé más de lo que sabía esta mañana. **_Aún no lo sé_**. Hay fragmentos, solo eso…"- Y cerrando los ojos Colín continuó su explicación con muy suave voz. -"Mi hogar… no era del todo pequeño, pero tampoco era grande, era solo una casa que tenía un gran árbol al frente, pero este… no era un árbol de flores ni tampoco daba frutas, era solo un árbol, uno común y corriente, y a veces por las mañanas si tenía suerte, oiría el sonido de ruidosas campanas repicar de forma muy insistente…"-

Con una mano en la barbilla Damian valoró la información recibida. -"Te das cuenta Wilkes, ¿Qué tus escuetas descripciones no proporcionan dato útil?"-

-"Lo siento Damian…"- Colín abrió sus claros y cristalinos ojos luciéndolos empañados como si a poco estuviera de romper en llanto. -" ** _Lo siento_**."- Dijo una vez más. -"… Pero es todo cuanto puedo recordar."- Terminó en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba tenazmente los dientes deteniendo sus tercas lágrimas.

Damian asintió comprendiendo la situación. _Más o menos_. -"Entiendo. Sin embargo, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo ya, y de eso Wilkes, tú tienes responsabilidad."- Bufó sin importarle lo que Colín pudiera objetar. -"Pero esto no volverá a pasar."- Posó entonces su dura mirada sobre el pelirrojo chiquillo que se había encogido sobre sí mismo como si intentará vanamente esconderse de algún invisible y malvado ente. -"Ven…"- Indicó Damian rápidamente sabiendo que de alguna forma, no era justo culpar solo a Wilkes por el descuido que había provocado él mismo. Él debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlo previsto; debió haber intuido qué algo así pasaría si le daba libertad a este niño de moverse usando como referencia lo que quedaba de sus rotos e inservibles recuerdos.

-"Sígueme"- Instruyó Damian con seca voz. -"Sé a dónde podemos ir."-

-"¿Ya lo sabes?... Damian, ¿Ya sabes en dónde vivo?"-

-"Vuelves a hacer es pregunta Wilkes, y juro, que te dejare aquí―"-

-"¡No!"- Y al instante Damian sintió como el niño lo tiraba rudamente de la manga de su sudadera. -"Por favor."- Suplicó. "-Por favor"- Repitió. -"… _no me abandones en este lugar_ …"- Habló con quebrada voz pero Damian solo lo miró. Lo miro con extraña expresión entrecerrando los ojos y posando su atención en las manos del niño que temblaban mientras sujetaban con férreo control su brazo. **_Tan fuerte_**. Tan fuerte y desesperado.

 ** _Tan asustado._**

-"No lo haré…"- Dijo Damian solo para tranquilizarlo -"Pero es verdad que debo ir a cierto lugar."-

-"¿A dónde…?"-

-"La biblioteca."-

-"¿Y alguien de ahí sabrá en donde vivo?"-

-"No seas iluso Wilkes, es obvio que nadie de ahí sabrá en dónde vives. Pero necesito…"- Estrecho los ojos. -"Requiero información sobre un asunto en particular que me ha estado molestando."-

-"¿Un asunto?... ¿Y ese cual podría ser…?"-

-"Uno que por supuesto no te incumbe…"-

-"Eso es muy grosero…"- Terminó Colín con un infantil puchero. Damian se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada y restando importancia a la queja expresada. -"La biblioteca no se encuentra a mucha distancia."- Aseguró. -"Vamos."-

Y Colín lo siguió.

No paso mucho antes de que los chicos pudieran ver el imponente edificio. Colín silbo a la vista. La estructura era grande y pesada con fuertes y grises paredes que se alzaban sobre ellos como gigantes de concreto. Colín recorrió el edificio con la mirada. **_Lo recordaba_**. De alguna forma… **_lo recordaba_** , pero no así, no era así, lucia diferente, en sus recuerdos este lugar lucía diferente.

 ** _Totalmente diferente._**

Tembló ligeramente. Un miedo irracional subió por su garganta obligándole a tragarse las náuseas.

No sabía que pasaba.

Sin aviso se detuvo provocando que Damian lo mirara. -"¿Wilkes?"-

-"Yo…"- Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No podía decir nada. Damian notó el cambio inmediatamente en la postura tensa que el niño presentaba. -"Yo no…"- Repitió Colín con temblorosa voz tratando de hallar las palabras, y sin entender completamente lo que pasaba desvió la mirada del gran edificio que aunque familiar, no lograba recordar. -"No es nada…"- Dijo finalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevando una mano a su frente que empezaba a latir ligeramente. -"No pasa nada."- Intento convencerse.

-"¿Recordaste este lugar?"-

Colín abrió los ojos y asintió… pero inmediatamente negó. -"No realmente, solo… es extraño, parece que de alguna forma conozco este lugar, me es familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, como si hubiera estado aquí antes, es nostálgico y no sé por qué pero…"- Se limpió los ojos apenas con sus cortos dedos. -"… Hace que duela aquí… **_justo aquí_** …"- Y con ligero gesto alzó su mano señalando el centro de su pecho. -"Yo… no creo que… no creo que pueda soportar poner un pie dentro Damian."- Sonrió tristemente expresando la más sincera de las penas. -"Lo siento pero yo…"-

 ** _No creo que pueda soportar poner pie dentro de ese lugar._**

-"Esta bien."- Cabeceó el pelinegro con entendimiento provocando que Colín lo mirara un tanto escéptico.

-"¿Esta bien…? ¿Solo eso?, Acaso… ¿No estás enojado?"-

-"¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?"- Preguntó Damian ligeramente asombrado. -"En realidad, tu negativa es excelente ya que tu presencia podría causar problemas."-

-"¿Qué?... ¿Y eso por qué?.."- Chilló el pelirrojo indignado comprendiendo finalmente lo que Damian implicaba con sus redundantes palabras. Abrió grandemente los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, abrió también la boca. -"Entonces… _entonces_ , desde un inicio… ¿Planeabas dejarme aquí afuera?... ¿Planeabas dejarme aquí solo?... ¿Solo en este lugar?"- Cuestionó claramente horrorizado.

-"Afirmativo."- La quijada de Colín se dejó caer. Pero que niño tan sinvergüenza, pensó al ver como Damian subía las escaleras planeando ingresar por las altas puerta de madera.

-"¡Espera Damian! Pensándolo bien, creo que sí quiero ir contigo."-

-"No podrás. No te dejaran entrar."-

-"Por supuesto que lo harán."-

-"Te equivocas."- Y acto seguido Damian extrajo un pequeño y extraño objeto de su bolsillo derecho. -"Para poder entrar Wilkes, debes tener una de estas."- Comentó el pelinegro mostrando una sencilla y blanca tarjeta.

Colín frunció las cejas. -"Damian… eso es… no es que quiera contradecirte, creme, pero creo que no sabes muy bien para que sirve exactamente este lugar ¿Verdad? Ahí pone biblioteca… sabes… hum… sabes cómo funciona una biblioteca, ¿Cierto?, este lugar…"- Tragó con nerviosismo. -"Es para todo público. Cualquier persona puede entrar…"- Y esperó con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su cuello, ya que de pronto Damian lucía tan molesto como si quisiera lanzarse contra él y romperle todos los huesos.

-"Wilkes, ¿Insinúas que no sé cómo funciona una absurda biblioteca?"-

-"No fue lo que dije."-

-"¡Sí que lo hiciste!"-

-"¡No es verdad!"-

-"¡Se cómo funciona este maldito lugar! He venido antes y para ingresar a la sección a la cual deseo se requiere una identificación. Tengo la mía desde hace unos días."-

-"Yo…"- Colín lo miró con miedo, con un profundo miedo que nublaba su visión. -"Pero yo no…"-

-"No te dejare."- Sentenció. -"No me iré ¿Comprendes? **_No te dejare_**. No me iré y tú tampoco lo harás. Esperaras en este lugar."-

-"Sé que dije que no quería poner un pie dentro pero… estas seguro… ¿De qué regresaras?... Estás seguro… ¿De qué volverás?"-

-"¿Te parezco alguien que falta a su palabra?"- Colín negó. -"Así es Wilkes. No-lo-soy. No tardare. Espera aquí. Volveré."-

Y Colín espero, vio a Damian subir el resto de las escaleras y perderse tras dos grandes puertas.

Luciendo un tanto preocupado el pelirrojo torció los labios, frunció las cejas y se frotó los ojos con temblorosas manos diciéndose así mismo que no iba a entrar en pánico. Sería fuerte, por primera vez en el día seria fuerte, y pacientemente, esperaría a que vinieran a recogerle.

Por qué él regresaría. Lo haría.

 ** _Sabía que Damian volvería._**

Sin tener nada más que hacer se sentó entonces con desgano en el último peldaño de la escalera de piedra que guiaba a la biblioteca.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Damian volvería, lo había prometido, Damian regresaría y juntos buscarían de donde Colín provenía.

Sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban se encogió sobre sí mismo abrazando sus flacas rodillas y manteniéndose quieto trató de hacerse pequeño para que nadie más viera su pena, para que nadie más viera a ese pequeño y enclenque niño de llamativos cabellos rojizos.

Nadie lo vería si continuaba así, encogido sobre sí mismo haciéndose un ovillo.

Porqué es así como era. **_Como siempre era_**.

Porque aquí no había nadie que realmente lo viera.

Él era así, invisible para todo mundo, para un mundo que no lo notaba, que no lo miraba, al cual no le importaba; y donde nadie nunca detenía sus pasos ni para preguntarle cómo estaba.

Sucio e invisible para todos…

… menos para ese abrasivo y malhumorado niño que decía llamarse Damian.

Sonrió un poco pensando en su suerte, creyendo falsamente que por primera vez todo sería diferente, que todo mejoraría, que todo iría por buena ruta y que muy pronto estaría en casa reuniéndose con su familia.

Quería pensar que así sería.

Qué esta pesadilla pronto terminaría.

 ** _Que todo pronto acabaría._**

Sin estar preparado un agudo dolor se disparó a través de su cuerpo y Colín no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su pecho. Algo se sentía mal, dentro de él algo se sentía mal, terriblemente mal; se sentía triste, enojado, furioso, frustrado; abrumado. **_Tanto_**. Que apenas resistía las ganas para no soltarse al llanto.

Sin ser consciente del momento, sus ojos se humedecieron, su garganta se cerró y su pecho se oprimió con una pesada sensación. No estaba seguro de lo que a partir de ahora pasaría, y esa emoción, esa incertidumbre, lo hacía temblar; porque era muy cierto lo que le había contado a Damian, él no recordaba, no recordaba nada, y el no saber de dónde venía o a hacía donde iba era una pesada carga que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar. Él no recordaba qué había estado haciendo hasta antes de este momento, ni por qué había estado sentado sobre grandes piedras en el medio de la nada como si esperara a que algo nefasto pasara, no recordaba por qué se sentía así, tan asustado, tan desesperado, ni porque todas las personas con las que hablaba simplemente decidían ignorarlo.

Pero él sabía. Sabía que había pedido ayuda antes, eso estaba claro, grabado a fuego en su memoria; él sabía que había pedido ayuda muchas veces antes, había clamado, había gritado pero nunca nadie le había tendido una sola mano, recordaba el dolor y el vacío de sus ojos cuando toda persona prefería simplemente evitarle la mirada y alejarse de él como si fuera nada, como si fuera una plaga… o una pesada carga.

Pero a pesar de todo eso había algo que si recordaba, era pequeño y difuso, era como ver una imagen reflejada en la superficie del agua, tan borrosa y difuminada, pero tan real y al mismo tiempo tan frágil que si se esforzaba por ver cada detalle la imagen se desvanecería en el aire.

Sintiendo la opresión en su pecho recargo su barbilla sobre sus flexionadas rodillas. Su nombre era Colín, Colín Wilkes, tenía 11 años y muy pronto cumpliría los doce, eso lo sabía, lo recordaba como esas memorias imborrables de sus primeros días de vida. Ahí estaba además el exterior de su casa, de esa casa color verde suave de la que tanto le había contado a Damian, recordaba además ese gran árbol que estaba sembrado justo en medio del patio y del columpio que colgaba de una de sus gruesas ramas. Recordaba también ese pequeño par de arbustos que estaban justo por debajo de la ventana, y que cada vez que pasaba por ese rumbo acostumbraba a arrancar un bonche de frescas hojas con sus pequeñas manos. Y las campanas. No podía olvidar las campanas, de ese sonido que estaba tan arraigado en su mente, el repique de campanas que sonaban insistentes todas las mañanas….

Pero aparte de eso. No había otra cosa en su mente.

No tenía idea de cómo llegar a casa, no tenía idea de cómo era el rostro de sus padres, ni tampoco recordaba quienes eran sus familiares; y esa sensación, ese sentimiento de sentirse vacío, como un ser humano incompleto y sin memorias, era simplemente; desgarradora.

Y eso es exactamente lo que era él ahora, una entidad abstracta que no tenía pasado y cuyo futuro se le estaba escapando de entre las manos.

 ** _Tan frágil_**.

Tan frágil que se rompería si no tenía cuidado.

Colín sorbió, sintió sus ojos picar pero ya se había cansado de llorar. Desvió un momento la mirada hacía las grandes puertas de la biblioteca pensando que lo mejor sería ir directo con alguien más que le pudiera ayudar, quizá con algún detective privado o directamente con la policía de la ciudad. Alzó la cabeza como si de pronto hubiera tenido una idea _. Sí_. Eso haría, entraría al edificio y buscaría a Damian para darle las gracias y después de eso… él mismo encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa.

Se levantó del escalón en donde había estado sentado bloqueando la luz del sol con sus manos.

 _Pero qué curioso._ Pensó asombrado viendo el paisaje dibujado ante sus ojos. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los árboles cansinamente proyectaban su pesada sombra a los visitantes que no reparaban en absolutamente nada más que en sus propias actividades.

Colín los miro detenidamente, absortamente, notando que aquí había tanto hombres como mujeres; algunos de ellos reían, otros solo caminaban, y el resto portaban expresiones poco amables en sus rostros mientras que con sus auriculares se relajaban leyendo en los bancos destinados para su descanso.

Colín observo por largo rato pensando que esta debía ser una de esas crueles bromas que el destino le había preparado.

Tenía que ser eso, se dijo así mismo en silencio.

Tenía que serlo porque aquí estaba él sin saber qué hacer mientras caía en un profundo mar de pesar, y afuera, en el mundo real, decenas de personas disfrutaban de su propia felicidad.

Pero qué curioso era, pensó con profunda tristeza.

Pero qué curioso era ver como las cosas habían de funcionar, la gente pasa, vive y muere, y eso es algo que a nadie más le importará.

 ** _El mundo no se detendrá._**

El tiempo no parará ni por qué la vida de alguien más haya llegado a su final.

El mundo seguirá avanzando, siempre seguirá girando, el sol saldrá cada mañana y la noche caerá todos los días sin importarle nada más. Sin importarle que la vida de otro esté por terminar.

Era una lección de vida, una que no todos conocían pero que él, la había aprendido hace tiempo…

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 ** _A no esperar nada de los demás._**

Por una fracción de segundo cerro los ojos sintiendo el suave viento sobre su rostro mientras allá a lo lejos, notaba que había un gran edificio que desde hace bastante rato le había infundido un profundo desasosiego. Fijamente lo miró, y con cautela observo lo grande que era. Grande, muy grande y majestuoso.

Absolutamente lujoso.

 ** _Lo conozco._**

El pensamiento llego de súbito.

 ** _Conozco ese lugar._**

Y fue como si hubiera sido llamado. Como si algo simplemente hubiera tirado de él diciéndole que debía moverse.

Olvidando a quien debía esperar caminó con firme paso pasando de largo a las personas que como siempre, parecían ignorarlo, y sin pensar en la orden dada momentos antes por Damian se encaminó a la fuente que insistentemente gritaba para que se le uniera.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin pensar en consecuencias Colín caminó, cruzó la calle perdiéndose entre la gente con el objetivo de alcanzar el imponente edificio que por algún motivo, lo escuchaba gritar su nombre sin piedad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damian entró al edificio encogiéndose ligeramente al aire frio que llegaba desde el clima artificial, aún ahora estar cerca de uno de esos aparatos lo hacía temblar.

Observó desdeñosamente a las personas dentro de la sala mientras que con cautela se acercaba a la joven recepcionista como un animal de caza. La chica de cabellos teñidos no lo vio venir, no lo notó y ni siquiera lo miró ya que parecía estar más entretenida coqueteando descaradamente con el chico que aparentemente, era quien debía acomodar los libros en la alta estantería. Damian alzó la ceja pensando que esto se iría directo al buzón de quejas.

Chasqueando a lengua se aclaró la garganta, pero parecía que a la chica su presencia no le importaba. Damian maldijo en silencio con desdeñoso ceño sin poder verle el lado bueno a nada de esto….

 _… Porque nunca._

Realmente nunca le había importado algo tan insignificante como su estatura, Madre siempre le decía lo perfecto que era y Damian no tenía razón para dudar de ella; su altura, peso y talla, eran adecuados para alguien con su estructura física y edad, Madre se lo decía, ella siempre lo repetía, pero eran solo estos pequeños detalles los que de verdad le hacían preguntarse si en realidad ella no podría estarle mintiendo como todas las madres lo hacían en algún momento. Gruñendo malhumorado se puso en puntillas maldiciendo silenciosamente al escritorio que parecía ser demasiado alto, alzó la barbilla sintiéndose humillado pues el gesto solo hizo que apenas su cabeza sobresaliera por encima del estúpido amueblado.

Volvió a hacer ruido con la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de la descuidada y perezosa chica que con desgano finalmente decidía asomarse por encima del mostrador, y al ver quién era el que trataba de llamar su atención, su expresión se ensombreció.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- Dijo forzadamente con una ceja arqueada y una renuente sonrisa en la cara.

-"Quiero usar el equipo audiovisual…"- Demandó Damian sin molestarse mucho en ser cordial.

-"Aww… cuanto lo siento pequeño."- Contrarresto la chica haciendo una mueca como si de verdad lo sintiera. -"Pero para poder usar ese servicio debes tener una—"- Y sin esperar a que la joven terminara su oración, Damian hizo un ademan y golpeando bruscamente la palma de su mano contra la madera del amueblado, mostró su brillante y nueva tarjeta a la atónita chica que no cabía de la impresión. Damian vio la confusión en el juvenil rostro y de inmediato supo que esta victoria era una más para su colección. -"Quiero usar el equipo audiovisual."- Repitió ahora con demándate y caprichosa voz.

La mujer torció los labios tronando la lengua y levantándose de su asiento le entrego a Damian una vieja, grande y raída libreta. -"Pon tu nombre aquí y tu dirección aquí… y el motivo de la solicitud va aquí."- Señaló ella indicando sobre los espacios con un bolígrafo tan decorado que a Damian le hacía preguntarse cómo diablos podía usarlo para escribir algo. -"Cuando termines ven conmigo."- Le instruyó rápidamente.

Damian asintió notando como la joven tomaba en ese momento su credencial para colocarla lejos del resto en un sitio especial, la miro entonces con recelo y con algo de miedo, ya que no le agradaba la idea de que esta mujer maniobrara de esa forma su valiosa tarjeta, sobre todo no porque prácticamente había rogado a su Padre para poder obtenerla. El hombre podía ser muy terco en sus decisiones si así lo quería, y no había resultado ser un gran fanático de sus salidas a escondidas.

Lo entendía… más o menos, o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo; sin embargo, últimamente sentía como si estar dentro de la mansión limitara en cierto grado, su hambre de conocimiento.

Desde que había llegado a vivir con su Padre, Pennyworth había insistido en darle lecciones particulares, se había mofado del anciano hasta descubrir que en efecto, el hombre era bastante sabio, y que pese a su posición de mayordomo tenía conocimientos en todo tipo de áreas que iban desde ciencias, matemáticas, literatura, e incluso, diversas ingenierías.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando comprendió qué, a pesar de los libros que había en la mansión, estos no podían proveerle con toda la información que el mayordomo en ocasiones pedía, y debido a esto, Damian tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo bien podría haber sido parte de un gran complot ideado por el anciano que quería obligar a su Padre a tramitar los documentos necesarios para así poder registrarlo como un usuario regular de la biblioteca en la ciudad, y de este modo, él finalmente pudiera tener la excusa perfecta para salir de la mansión cuando sus estudios así lo pidieran. Damian medito en eso un momento y de ser cierto, no pondría ningún pero. Él amaba visitar ese lugar por una simple razón, y esta era porque así, Damian podía tener acceso a los libros de primera edición, y lo mejor era que por fin podría leerlos respetando el idioma original de su primera impresión.

-"¿Terminaste?"- Damian cabeceo cuando la chica retiró de sus manos la raída libreta de control.

Que medio tan poco falible, pensó sin emoción.

-"Ven conmigo."-

Y sin mediar palabra Damian siguió a la chica a través del salón. Fueron escasos segundos después cuando ambos llegaron a la sección de audiovisuales y una vez ahí, Damian miró el equipo con sobrada decepción. Aquí estaban estos computadores que parecían tener como mínimo, un siglo de antigüedad, y justo cuando iba a elegir el que parecía ser más nuevo la chica se le adelanto ascendiendo el equipo que según su opinión, debía ser el más viejo. Damian chasqueo la lengua y frunció las cejas a la clara intromisión. -"No rompas nada, tenemos cámaras."- Comento ella de forma acida. -"Pórtate bien porque desde este sitio… "- Indicó señalando con un dedo hacía la mesa de recepción que quedaba justo frente a ellos pero a varios metros de su posición. -"… Puedo verte perfectamente."-. Damian solo resoplo.

-"Te estaré vigilando"- Amenazó.

Damian rio. -"Tt. Por supuesto"- Y devolviendo con sorna sostuvo su agría actitud.

No entendía. En realidad, no comprendía el motivo de la aversión que ella hacía él sentía, y para ser franco, no es como si eso realmente fuera algo que debiera molestarlo, aunque suponía, que toda esta aversión se remontaba a ese día en que él tajantemente había rechazado la ayuda de la chica cuando ella tuvo el atrevimiento de buscar para él, el más infantil de los cuentos la primera vez que se conocieron.

Torció los labios sardónicamente recordando aquel momento.

Con un rápido intercambio de miradas la chica se retiró para ir de regreso a la recepción, Damian centró entonces toda su atención en la brillosa pantalla del monitor.

Era una suerte que actualmente todas las bibliotecas mantuvieran un registro digital de los periódicos que se publicaban en la ciudad. Y necesitaba acceder a ellos. Necesitaba revisarlos, leerlos. Necesitaba hacerlo para buscar… para encontrar si había cualquier registro, cualquier indicio o información que se relacionara con aquel pelirrojo niño.

No creía que fuera tan difícil, tomaría su tiempo, sí, pero tenía que saberlo, debía saberlo, tenía que descubrir lo que realmente había pasado con _Colín Wilkes_.

Estrecho los ojos haciendo una exhaustiva búsqueda, leyendo cada una de las columnas de los diarios de hace cinco y diez años; empezaría por eso, con todos los resultados que el susodicho nombre le hubiera arrojado, no podían ser tantos, no sí solo se limitaba a los registros locales que coincidieran exactamente con el nombre proporcionado.

Navegó entre los registros dejando su mente vagar, pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Wilkes que mejor opto por olvidar, pero lo haría recordar, ese niño debía recordar, era cruel y mezquino pero solo así Wilkes podría encontrar paz y finalmente, hallar su camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Siguiendo ensimismado en su trabajo revisó metódicamente cada resultado, sin embargo, tan absorto estaba en su labor, que Damian dejo de prestar atención al tiempo transcurrido. Había navegado ya por cientos de artículos de los últimos años superando su propio record al leer poco más de 2100 palabras en solo un minuto, y cuando creía que quizá no encontraría nada, fue que finalmente lo vio. Era una pequeña y corta nota que como luz lo ilumino. Damian sonrió para sus adentros cuando leyó la irrelevante entada que contaba la historia de cierto niño que hace algunos años había desaparecido, y que hasta el momento, nadie sabía nada de su paradero.

Sonrió con triunfo ya que después de todo lo había conseguido.

Tan atento estaba leyendo la sencilla noticia que apenas notó cuando su móvil vibró insistentemente en la bolsa de su pantalón, se detuvo por unos segundos y nuevamente vibró. Damian resoplo mirando a todos lados, y sacando cuidadosamente el dispositivo de su bolsillo tomó la llamada que no podía ser más que inoportuna.

-"¿En dónde estás?"-

No hubo un saludo ni dulces palabras, y la voz que sonaba parecía estar bastante enojada. Damian hizo una mueca ya que lo que sonaba al otro lado, no era otro más que su Padre. -"Respóndeme Damian. ¿En-dónde-demonios-estás?"- Deletreó aquel hombre cada palabra con furiosa demanda.

-"Padre…"- Logró decir apenas fingiendo sorpresa.

-"Alfred me dijo que saliste muy temprano sin decirle a donde ibas."- Bruce espero un momento más no recibió respuesta. El hombre mayor hizo una mueca. -"Damian ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Estás bien? Damian maldita sea, ¡Por favor contesta!"-

-"Voy a colgar en este momento Padre."- Se aventuró a decir sin sentir nada de vergüenza. -"Estoy bien, pero justo ahora atender la llamada sería inadecuado."-

-"¡Espera Damian! ¿En dónde estás? Te dije mil veces que si alguna vez salías debías avi―"-

-"¡Y lo hice!"- Hablo tan fuerte que se ganó al instante varios pares de desaprobatorias miradas.

-"Damian, enviarme un mensaje de texto con la frase: 'En la ciudad'. **_No es avisar_**."- El niño gruño, no por su Padre, sino por la mujer que con cara agria se le acercaba. -"Además, te he dicho… te he pedido cientos de veces antes que cuando necesites algo se lo notifiques a Alfred, no puedes ir hasta allá tú solo Damian, son más de 90 minutos a pie desde la mansión hasta el centro de Gotham, es peligroso, no tienes idea de cuan—."-

-"No es correcto."-

-"¿Cómo?"- Preguntó Bruce sin entender esas palabras.

-"Has dicho que son 90 minutos de camino, pero eso Padre, no es correcto; el recorrido es de apenas 72 minutos."- Y desde el otro lado Bruce soltó fuerte suspiro. -"Eso no es lo importante Damian, me desobedeciste, otra vez me desobedeciste."-

-"Es enserio Padre, no puedo permanecer en línea por mucho más tiempo. Voy a colgar ahora, alguien se acerca…"-

-"¿Quién se acerca Damian?"- Pidió Bruce sintiendo la alarma y el miedo extenderse en segundos por su cuerpo. -"¿Con quién estas? Responde ahora jovencito, no tolerare esta clase de indisciplina."-

-"¡La bibliotecaria! Es solo ella, está aquí y no luce feliz. Colgare ahora."-

-" **¡ _No_!** Espera Damian no vayas a colgar, márcame cuando―"-

-"Está prohibido ingresar dispositivos que puedan molestar a otros lectores."- Comentó la joven con un desagradable ceño en su cara. Damian torció los labios retándola con la mirada.

-"Tt. Ya he terminado de todos modos."-

Y levantándose de su asiento Damian se dirigió al gran escritorio de recepción seguido por la malhumorada chica que de mala gana le entrego su identificación. -"Y agradece que no te prohíbo la entrada."-

Damian le contesto en un idioma que la chica no reconoció y poco después salió del edificio sin darle el crédito de poder verlo molesto.

-"¿Qué te traes con ese niño?"- Un hombre joven preguntó acercándose a la mujer que para este punto, era casi un milagro que no estuviera devorándose las uñas.

-"Nada."- Respondió ella con seca voz. -"Es solo que… él no me agrada."- Dijo viendo la espalda del diño desaparecer tras las dos amplias puertas de entrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruce colgó el teléfono, bueno, en realidad, Damian le había colgado primero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su hijo se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, aunque de nuevo, Damian parecía siempre superar sus expectativas; su hijo era tan impredecible, violento y un tanto irascible que difícilmente Bruce podría prever cómo reaccionaría bajo circunstancias muy precisas, y en cierto modo, sabía que el arranque del niño no debería de haberle sorprendido en lo más mínimo, más sin embargo, lo hizo…

 _Aunque solo un poco en realidad._

Respirando profundamente miro a Alfred que como siempre se hallaba a su lado dándole una expresión solemne. -"Coincidí con el joven Damian muy temprano en la mañana. Me comunico que iba a salir."-

-"¿Te dijo que se iba a la ciudad?"-

-"No señor."-

Bruce suspiro.

-"No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los dos hablamos, pero esto es… Damian es…"- Respiró frustrado andando en cortos pasos como fiera encerrada en una pequeña jaula. -"Él solo sigue tentando mi paciencia Alfred, sigue saltando mi autoridad, ¿Y sabes qué más?... A veces―"- Detuvo brevemente sus palabras. -"… a veces solo pienso que no sé si podré seguir adelante con esto. Damian no me obedece, no me escucha, no atiende a nada de lo que yo le pida que haga. Es como si hablara con un extraño. Con un maldito extraño al que no le importa nada."-

-"Bueno señor."- El mayordomo tosió. -"Ciertamente, el joven Damian es alguien bastante peculiar y un tanto difícil de tratar, más sin embargo, si me permite decir algo, creo que éste bien podría ser el momento adecuado para que deje de tratarlo como una maquina fallida y comience a verlo como lo que realmente es: su hijo señor; y por sobre todo, debe comprender que el joven Damian es tan solo un niño."- Acomodándose la corbata el mayordomo agregó con quieta y calma voz. -"Además, considero que como su padre, es usted el responsable de dar buena imagen y por lo menos, intentar hacer algo para poder comprenderlo."-

-"¡Y es lo que intento!"- Bruce alzó con dureza su voz. -" _Eso es lo que intento_. Desde un inicio es lo único que he hecho, pero es difícil, Damian hace que las cosas solo sean más difíciles porque a veces, simplemente, **_no lo logro entenderlo por completo_**."-

-"Bueno señor Bruce, nunca nadie ha dicho que la paternidad sea sencilla.…"-

-"Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto."-Bruce sacudió la cabeza antes de dejarla caer floja en señal de derrota.

-"¡Tonterías!"- Exclamó el mayordomo con gran énfasis en sus palabras. Bruce no le creyó, se mantuvo en silencio pensando que en efecto, se estaba haciendo viejo para lidiar con niños pequeños.

-"Solo debe darle su espacio señor, solo un poco, no demasiado o todo saldrá de su control."-

-"Demasiado tarde Alfred, porque por donde quiera que lo vea, todo se ha salido de su cauce."-

Alfred suspiró. -"Entiéndalo señor, el joven Damian no es solo un extraño más en este lugar."-

-"Lo sé, y eso es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo, he intentado darle su espacio, he intentado entenderlo, comprenderlo, pero a veces siento que ya no estoy hecho para lidiar con nada de esto. En realidad… hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si hice lo correcto al tomar la custodia de Damian. _Porque me aterra_. Me aterra saber que estoy fallando, que mis esfuerzos serán en vano, que no importa lo que haga Damian solo seguirá ignorando mis consejos. Y es difícil. Damian es difícil porque la mayoría de las veces no sé siquiera cómo piensa, y eso es lo que realmente me inquieta."- Su voz se agravó. -"Damian es… tan diferente de cualquier otro niño que haya conocido, él es tan diferente que temo el hecho de no ser capaz de poder conectar con él porque… se supone que soy su padre, se supone que debo ser su guía, su soporte, **_su mentor_** , pero él es tan independiente que a veces pienso que no necesita del soporte que un padre pueda ofrecerle…"-

El mayordomo negó. -"No estoy de acuerdo con usted Señor."- Sentenció con triste voz.

Bruce asintió sabiendo que el mayordomo tenía razón. Era cierto. Por más que quisiera negarlo era muy cierto. Pudiera ser que Damian fuera de hecho, el más autosuficiente de los niños, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo él sabía, que todos ellos se habían obligado a ver tan solo una mentira; y es que podía obviar todas las carencias que Damian tenía, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de actuar e interactuar con los demás; últimamente no paraba de pensar en ello, en que seguramente al estar bajo el manto y el tutelaje de los Al Ghul, este niño tuvo que haber sido privado de las normas y más básicas formas de contacto humano.

-"Puede ser que tengas razón Alfred. Puede ser que tengas toda la razón, sin embargo; nada mejorara hasta que no se hayan impuesto reglas y límites para ambos, nada de esto funcionara si no hay el mínimo respeto entre ambos…"- Y sin esperarlo Bruce se detuvo sus palabras debido a la punzada de dolor que sin motivo lo golpeo, se lo merecía, de alguna forma él se merecía el rencor de su hijo menor. Y dolía. Dolía porque algo dentro de él sabía que no tan fácilmente Damian se abriría a él, y era lo justo, supuso, ya que él mismo tampoco estaba siendo del todo honesto con su propio hijo.

-"Sabe señor… de cierta forma, esto de acuerdo con casi todo lo que ha dicho, pero como única observación puedo decirle que también se equivoca…"- El mayordomo hizo una pausa y acercándose a su señor descansó su mano sobre uno de los amplios hombros. -"Estoy seguro de que pese a todo el joven Damian lo respeta, tan solo debe ver la adoración con la que lo observa. Él es solo es un niño buscando la aprobación de su padre, y por ello señor Bruce, debe hacérselo saber, debe decirle cuan orgulloso está de él."-

Bruce se mofó. -"Si así de sencillo fuera no estaría pasando por todos estos problemas."-

Alfred negó con condescendiente gesto.-"Obediencia, admiración y respeto son cosas muy diferentes señor. Él joven Damian le respeta y confía en usted, eso es un hecho, pero al igual que usted… he notado que él no sabe cómo expresar lo que muy en el fondo siente. Así que como su padre es su deber… no, es su obligación demostrarle que eso no tiene nada de malo. Hágaselo saber amo Bruce, demuéstrele que usted puede confiar en él…"-

Bruce guardo silencio un momento mirando la grosería de mensaje que le había enviado su hijo. ' _En la ciudad'_ , Es todo cuanto decía, solo _en la maldita ciudad_.

 ** _Nada más._**

Con desgano se frotó las sienes pensando que en cuyo caso, si alguien debía ser culpado, ese solo podría ser él, ya que desde un inicio Bruce nunca le había dicho al niño que tan explícito debía ser con sus avisos; él solo le había indicado a Damian qué, si debía salir, tenía que avisar, nada más; pero ciertamente jamás le había dicho cómo y en qué forma debía hacerlo, y al final, la biblioteca estaba en la ciudad, así que en cierto y muy torcido modo el mensaje recibido transmita información que a final de cuentas era la correcta.

-"¿Ira a recogerlo Señor? El móvil del joven Damian tiene un dispositivo de localización, apuesto que desde aquí usted podría ser capaz de activarlo sin ningún problema."-

-"Si…. No. No iré por él."- Sentenció con fuerte convicción. -"Podrá sonar extraño pero por esta ocasión, quiero que Damian sepa que de alguna forma confió en él; en su juicio. Quiero que mi hijo tenga la libertad de actuar bajo sus propios principios y también…."- Después de una breve pausa agregó. -"… Sabes Alfred, lo único que quiero es poder confiar en él, y solo por ello en esta ocasión, me obligare a tener un poco de fe. Sé que será difícil teniendo en cuenta experiencias pasadas, pero si queremos avanzar, esto debe ser lo principal. **_Confianza_**. Quiero que Damian sepa que puede confiar en mí para lo que sea, pero quiero que lo haga no por obligación o por miedo, sino por respeto. Quiero que lo haga porque de él nace hacerlo y no porque sea algo que yo le haya impuesto, y sobre todo, quiero que este niño comprenda que de la misma forma, estoy más que dispuesto en apoyarlo cuando sea necesario."-

-"¿Está convencido de que eso es lo que realmente quiere hacer señor?"-

-"Así es Alfred, a pesar de todo quiero seguir adelante con esto, quiero que Damian sea capaz de distinguir y de discernir, quiero que Damian aprenda a elegir el camino correcto y que tome sus decisiones basándose en su propio criterio. Lo único quiero es que sea él mismo, que solo sea la mejor versión de él que pueda ser. Y por ahora. Es lo único que quiero para él."-

-"Comprendo señor, eso es un gran paso para dar pero… ¿No sería más conveniente que todo esto que me ha contado… se lo diga al joven Damian también? Estoy seguro de que eso ayudaría mucho a su relación señor."-

El silencio cayó entre los dos.

-"Tienes razón Alfred, tienes toda la razón, esto es algo que debería decirle personalmente."-

-"Muy bien señor, entonces, le deseo la mejor de las suertes."- Y ajustando su negro saco Alfred se alejó despacio.

Bruce se quedó en silencio un momento más mirando la pantalla de su celular, esto es lo que se merecía y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, con un fuerte suspiro guardo su móvil en su bolsillo y cerrando los ojos se recrimino a sí mismo por la facilidad con la que terminaba metido en esta clase de líos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 03._

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Uf! D: Me ha costado mucho terminar este capítulo, pero no porque me haya quedado sin ideas o inspiración, no, no fue nada de eso, la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas en estas últimas semanas… primero; salió el tráiler de The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, y fue algo como, ¡Wow! Despertó el fan que llevo dentro y que había estado dormido desde Skyward Sword, y recordé entonces por qué me gusta tanto esa franquicia, y durante tres largas semanas me la viví viendo gameplays, buscando información, leyendo noticias, curiosidades y teorías, y cuando creí que mi fanatismo estaba menguando, tuve que salir de viaje; no me quejo, la verdad, fue una buena experiencia, traumática, pero una buena experiencia al fin. Y después cuando finalmente regrese a mis actividades seguí con mi fanatismo C: Así que eso, aunado a mis actividades diarias, no me dejaron prácticamente nada de tiempo, por lo que ante todo me disculpo por la demora, con eso dicho el siguiente capítulo debería tomarme menos tiempo que este.

Gracias por haber leído.

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 03

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Notas Previas** : Capitulo tres de esta entrega: EL NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.

Sé que he demorado mucho en subir nuevos capítulos y de verdad lo siento, no tengo excusa que justifique mi retraso (La verdad es que he estado dibujando y no sé cómo administrar mi tiempo ya que apenas cuento con un par de horas libres al día… y a veces ni eso xD). Y sin embargo, espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de la misma forma en que yo disfrute escribirlo.

Nuevamente aclaro que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece. Este capítulo salió largo, así que busquen algo que comer, un dulce por ejemplo, y sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

.

.

.

 _Toma mi alma y hazme olvidar._

 _Haz que la tristeza se vaya y que el odio abandone este lugar._

 _Solo tu voz será la que algún día me podrá alcanzar,_

 _Y las memorias que perdí deberán regresar._

 _Ahora despiértame, solo despiértame, libérame de este maldito sueño en el que me he obligado a estar._

.

.

.

 **El NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.**

Capítulo 03.

.

.

.

Cuando Damian salió de la biblioteca la sorpresa lo golpeo dejándolo sin palabras, abrió ligeramente la boca pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Tragó fuertemente sin esperar esta reacción, sin esperar sentir en su pecho el palpitar de su desenfrenado corazón. Era desagradable, pensó con la acidez que la boca le quemaba. Era tan desagradable escuchar el ronco repique que penetraba con dureza hasta el fondo de sus oídos; pero Damian respiró, respiró profundo sintiendo las náuseas y las potentes vibraciones en lo profundo de su garganta; rápido, rápido, tan rápido y sumamente furioso que lo hacían sentirse mareado. Respirando una vez más se enfocó en tranquilizar sus sentidos ya que nada ganaría si comenzaba a arremeter contra sí mismo. Frunciendo las cejas entornó sus agudos ojos revisando con critica expresión cada lugar que entraba a su campo de visión; los bancos, las zonas de descanso, las verdes secciones donde estudiantes y extrañas personas platicaban sin enterarse de nada… y las escaleras… ¡Esas tontas escaleras!

Tragando dolorosamente miro el lugar vacío porque aquel a su cargo simplemente había desaparecido, y mirara a donde mirara, y volteara a donde volteara aquel niño no estaba…

Ese niño no estaba…

 ** _¡Wilkes no estaba_**!

Pero que idiota había sido, se dijo así mismo apretando los puños enfurecido. Pero que idiota había sido por creer que sería obedecido… pero es que se lo había dicho, maldición, ¡Se lo había pedido! Pero Wilkes le había desobedecido.

Decidido, descendió corriendo las escaleras saltando los últimos dos escalones y cruzando la avenida observo a la gente pasar; hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas que eran llevados de la mano por sus progenitores; veía cabezas de cabello rubio, negro, castaño y cobrizo… pero ninguno que fuera pelirrojo.

 ** _No había ningún maldito pelirrojo._**

Y en silencio maldijo su descuido.

¿En dónde estás?... se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿En dónde estás?, ¿En dónde estás?…

 _¿En dónde demonios estas?_

Gruño inconscientemente sintiéndose desorientado por el infinito mar lleno de gente, y apretando ligeramente los dientes desvió la mirada al sentir la suciedad del aire que lo golpeaba directo en la cara; el viento le molestaba, la mugre en el aire le enfadaba, el ruido de la ciudad era tan molesto cuando cientos de voces se escuchaban gritando al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio controlando su enfado. Cientos de voces le gritaban, lloraban, susurraban, y al mismo tiempo no decían nada, no le hablaban de nada…

 ** _Y lo odiaba._**

Encogiéndose de hombros alzó sus manos hasta su cabeza para cubrirse los oídos con fuerza, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ruido; ese molesto ruido que se precipitaba hacia él con la intensidad suficiente como para hacerlo sufrir y retorcerle desde dentro las entrañas. Era ese ruido el que nunca cesaba, el que nunca paraba, el que siempre estaba ahí esperando, acechándolo como un animal de caza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se sintió humillado. Si Madre lo viera, si tan solo ella lo viera en este momento estaría tan avergonzada de que él fuera su hijo. Ella estaría tan, pero tan avergonzada… tan furiosa con él por permitir que sus debilidades nublaran su juicio.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no siempre podía evitarlo; porque no siempre podía alejar el ruido y el molesto palpitar en sus oídos que en ocasiones como esta, lo hacían sentir como si hubiera enloquecido.

Suspirando, Damian se detuvo un momento esperando el cambio de semáforo. Tenía que pensar en algo, debía pensar en algo, no podía simplemente dejar que los penetrantes olores y sonidos sin lógica quebrantaran su pensamiento o aplastaran su espíritu, no podía darse el lujo de perder el rastro del niño que justo ahora había decidido hacerse el desaparecido.

Jadeando cansado se sintió extraviado rodeado de siluetas de personas que iban y venían esquivándolo apenas. Más tenía que concentrarse, tenía que alejar el ruido para poder concentrarse.

Inhalando profundamente Damian bajo la mirada al suelo ganándose varios pares de ojos que lo miraba con recelo, que lo acusaban, podía sentirlo, lo miraban y se alejaban, pero a él no le importaba. No le importaba porque las personas eran idiotas. Juzgaban y acusaban, señalaban siempre apuntando con sus dedos lo que no entendían, lo que sus cortas mentes no comprendían; era esa su naturaleza.

 ** _Una lamentable existencia._**

Cerrando los ojos un momento Damian se libró de cualquier pensamiento, se concentró entonces en cómo debía oírse el silencio y visualizó la forma del niño perdido en su cabeza, se esforzó en hallarlo, debía encontrarlo, detectar su presencia entre las miles que ahora rondaban su cabeza.

Podía percibirlas, sentía como fluían.

Es lo que Damian sabía. Para lo cual Madre lo había entrenado toda su vida.

Para hallar las almas pérdidas, para manejarlas, manipularlas; _para poder dominarlas…_

En eso residía todo. En ver quien poseía el control para sobajarlas.

Abriendo los ojos dejó salir el aire contenido cuando el sentimiento se volvió difícil de ignorar. **_Lo tenía_**. Avanzó despacio, casi a ciegas sintiendo el hilo de energía que tiraba de su cuerpo con sorprenderte fuerza.

 ** _Lo sentía._**

Era esa la sensación como de una cadena que tiraba de él con fuerza hacia la dirección correcta.

Avanzó despacio, andando sin importarle a donde lo guiaran sus pasos, y cuando todo se detuvo y la cadena que tiraba de su cuerpo se aflojo, supo que debía estar cerca… o por lo menos su experiencia lo dictaba de esa manera, y nunca fallaba, nunca antes se había equivocado, nunca antes había fallado... pero ahora…

Damian miro confundido al alto e imponente edificio.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensó sin dar crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos, más tomando la decisión se movió adelante decidido a enfrentar cualquier cosa que en el interior de este lugar pudiera encontrar, a punto estaba de ingresar por las altas puertas cuando escuchó como una molesta vocecilla lo llamaba con insistencia.

-"¿Damian?"- Se detuvo al instante y dándose la vuelta miró la cara del niño que estaba cubierta de diminutas pecas.

-"Wilkes."- Habló entre dientes con veneno y el ceño fruncido, mientras Colín solo lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-"Hola…"-

Damian gruñó. Quería decir tantas cosas pero ninguna de ellas salió.

-"¿Acaso no te dije que esperaras?"- Acusó. -"Te fuiste, ¡Me desobedeciste!"-

-"¡Lo sé! Lo siento… no era mi intención."- El pelirrojo en vano se defendió. -"… De verdad que no era mi intención preocuparte, pero es que yo—"-

-"¿Y Quién ha dicho que estoy preocupado?"-

-"¿Entonces no lo estás?"- Preguntó Colín con incredulidad. -"Bueno, yo solo decía…"- Y desvió la mirada al ser incapaz de soportar la potencia de esos ojos llenos de fuego que lo miraban como queriéndolo asesinar. -"…. Yo… de verdad que no quería hacerlo, ¡En serio! No es así como soy, es solo que yo… tenía este sentimiento…"- Dijo con una mano sobre su pecho. -"… Y cuando vi aquel edificio a lo lejos fue como si algo me llamara, enserio, fue muy extraño, fue como si algo me dijera que debía venir aquí porque por un momento ¡Creí que podría recordar algo! Y fue como sí… fue como sí…. bueno, no sé cómo fue, pero no se sentía bien. Y necesitaba saber, tenía que saber si alguien de aquí me podía ayudar, solo quería saber si al venir aquí algo me haría recordar, pero no, nada paso; y de verdad lamento haberme ido así nada más pero… tenía que intentarlo, solo quería intentarlo… yo solo... quería saber si alguien de aquí me podía recordar…"-

-"¿Y sirvió?"- Preguntó Damian cruzando los brazos obstinadamente sobre su pecho.

Colín inmediatamente bajo la mirada. -"No. Nadie ni siquiera me prestó atención, ¿Puedes creerlo?..."- Miró ahora a Damian con triste expresión. -"Todos me ignoraron por completo, todos ellos. Y para ser un edificio tan grande y con tanta gente adentro todos son muy groseros."-

Damian enmudeció, no dijo nada ya que sabía que esa no era la razón. Miró de reojo el edificio que se alzaba a pocos metros frente a ellos, vio a la recepcionista tras la puerta de cristal y el impulso para entrar fue muy fuerte. Más lo ignoró. Negó rápidamente preguntándose qué asuntos podría haber tenido Wilkes en este lugar, en este edificio que en un futuro formaría parte de su herencia familiar, una propiedad más para su legado. Este edificio, la **_Torre Wayne,_** era el lugar donde su Padre mantenía las principales oficinas de los negocios que en un futuro recaería sobre sus hombros.

-"No sé por qué…"- Colín continuo. -"Pero aún sigo sintiendo esto…. como si de algún modo… supiera que conozco este lugar… solo que… es confuso. No lo puedo ubicar."-

-"Lo recordaras."- Sentenció

-"Lo sé."- Afirmó Colín con convicción. -"¿Y sabes? También estuve pensando."- Damian alzó una ceja mirando a Colín con indiferencia.

-"Vaya, me alegra que ocupes en algo tu inteligencia."-

Colín enrojeció, se mojó los labios y de inmediato contestó.

-"Eso no es― "- Dudó. -"¡Eso no es lo que intento decir! Es solo qué― es solo que nada de lo que estoy haciendo me parece correcto, y no quiero seguir así, obligándote a ti a dar solo vueltas sin cesar, a caminar por horas y horas sin ir a ningún sitio en particular. Es por eso yo… estuve pensado, estuve pensando en que lo correcto sería ir con alguien más, a la policía por ejemplo, ellos sabrán que hacer, estoy seguro de eso, sé que ellos me ayudaran porque eso es lo que ellos acostumbran a hacer ¿Verdad?, les diré que estoy perdido y que no recuerdo donde está mi hogar, les diré eso y entonces ellos me ayudaran, podré encontrar a mi familia, ¡finalmente podré reunirme con familia e iré a vivir con mis pa―!"- Y la voz de Colín se detuvo al instante cortada como si hubiese sido con el filo de un cuchillo. Damian lo miró, lo miró a la cara que llevaba encima una expresión oscura y desdichada. -"Estoy seguro Damian… de que ellos me escucharan."-

-"Sabes que Wilkes, para ser algo lento lo que dices tiene sentido…"- Agregó rápidamente Damian antes de tomar su móvil de su bolsillo para teclear un número que Colín no pudo visualizar. Damian esperó, esperó en línea pero nadie contestó, intentó nuevamente, una, dos y tres veces, más el número ya no parecía estar vigente.

-"Tt. No es mala idea lo que comentas."- Indicó Damian mirando con desdén la luminosa pantalla.

-"¿Es buena idea verdad?"- Colín intentó sonar animado, más la expresión en el pecoso rostro denotaba lo contrario...

Parecía asustado. Desamparado ** _._**

 ** _Estaba pasando._**

Sus recuerdos empezaban a florecer despacio, y ahora más que nunca debía tener cuidado, ya que seguramente sus emociones se irían desestabilizando. Desbordando. Y sin embargo, no había otra forma de lograrlo.

Wilkes debía enfrentar esto, debía hacerlo, encarar sus miedos para liberarse de ellos, solo eso; porque para vencer al dolor debías enfrentarte al dolor, porque para vencer al miedo debías enfrentarte al miedo, era la única forma de hacerlo, porque para que Wilkes volviera a casa y hallara paz, debía enfrentarse y vencer aquellos sentimientos que tanto quería olvidar.

Ambos niños guardaron silencio al caminar.

-"Sabes que no tienes por qué acompañarme ¿Verdad?"- Agregó Colín mirando rápidamente a la dirección donde Damian andaba con confianza a cada paso que daba. -"Aunque te lo agradezco. Enserio. Aunque agradezco que seas mi guía sé que puedo encontrar yo mismo la comisaría."-

Damian se encogió de hombros. -"No te estoy acompañando a ti Wilkes, necesito hacer una llamada y la comisaria cuenta con teléfonos públicos. Yo voy a usar uno."-

-"Pero Damian, tienes un móvil."-

-"Excelente observación, más sin embargo, no tengo por qué justificarme a mí mismo. Solo conténtate con saber que el número al cual intente marcar ya no se encuentra en vigencia, y que actualmente la comisaría debe contar con el registro público de los números telefónicos de cada habitante que vive en la ciudad. Así que usare eso, y además… parece que no se te da hablar bien con la gente. Vas a tartamudear."- Agregó el pelinegro con una sardónica mueca. -"Así que necesitaras a alguien que haga de interprete."-

Wilkes sonrió, pero fue una expresión vacía, llana y sin vida. Damian frunció las cejas; debía darse prisa, debía actuar ahora y evitar que las sombras se lo llevaran.

No dejaría perder su alma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría hubo silencio mortal. Damian resoplo hastiado soportando a duras penas las cruentas miradas que sin pedir permiso sobre él se posaban. Chasqueando la lengua rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros restando importancia a los varios pares de ojos que detenidamente lo observaban, y con mueca agria, posó su vista sobre la larga fila de personas que esperaban ser atendidas por lentas recepcionistas.

Hasta hábito parecía.

-"Espera aquí."- Instruyó al niño que dé pie junto a él permanecía.

-"¿Otra vez dejándome fuera?"- Damian no contestó, y para ser sincero Colín tampoco esperaba una respuesta. -"… no es que me importe en realidad."- Agregó. -"Solo… intenta no convertirlo en costumbre ¿De acuerdo?"- Recriminó en cierto tono al cual Damian no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas.

-"¿Me estás dando órdenes Wilkes?"- Miró de reojo al pelirrojo quien negaba moviendo efusivamente la cabeza. -"No sé cuál sea ahora tu queja, y para que lo sepas, no soy yo quien te está dejando ' _fuera'…_ "- Comentó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja. -"… porque, por si aún no te has dado cuenta Wilkes, los dos seguimos aquí, de píe en medio en este inmundo lugar..."-

Y Colín lo miró fijamente con una expresión en blanco, parpadeó un par de veces y sonrío tontamente, ¡Pero qué ocurrencia! Pensó haciendo una mueca.

-"Yo—"- Dejó salir la frase tragándose las ganas de carcajearse. -"Yo no estaba… ¡Yo no estaba siendo literal Damian!… "- Rio divertido ya que su acompañante no le había entendido.

Echando la cabeza a un lado Colín apretó los labios y se cubrió la boca suprimiendo la tonta sonrisa que amenazaba con teñirle de carmín las mejillas ¿Esto iba enserio? ¡No podía ser cierto! Pues la falta de sentido común que expresaba su compañero era tan preocupante como sumamente hilarante.

Y por más estúpido que fuera el contexto de hecho Damian, estaba probando estar en lo correcto; Ellos estaban aquí _dentro_ ; de pie en este angosto pasillo que a un lado exhibía un par de grandes macetas y pequeños bancos que hacían las veces de sala de espera.

Dando dos largas respiraciones Colín intentó calmarse, intentó por todos los medios esconder su risa de los finos oídos de su acompañante. -"…Entonces…"- Empezó cuando por fin fue capaz de tranquilizarse. -"… si se supone que soy yo el afectado, ¿No debería ir contigo?"-

-"No me tientes Wilkes. Apenas digas _Hola_ empezaras a temblar como una hoja…"- ¡Auch! Eso sí que había sido grosero, más para este punto Colín podía jactarse de ser inmune a las filosas palabras de Damian que buscaban ofenderlo. -"Solo espera aquí, **no te muevas** , iré a hablar con ella."- Apuntó el pelinegro su dedo hacía una policía de cabello corto y castaño que no parecía tener un buen día.

-"… Será como quieras entonces…"- Afirmó Colín sin querer llevarle la contra. -"Puedo esperar aquí, no hay problema, solo… no demores demasiado ¿Ok?"-

-"¿Me estas amenazando Wilkes?"- Damian observo mordazmente a las personas que lo miraban hablando en susurros a sus espaldas.

-"¡No! Por supuesto que no Damian, ¡Rayos! Eres tan agresivo. Yo solo intentaba―"-

-" ** _Bien_**. Entonces espera aquí."-

Colín suspiro. -"Valeeee~"- Y con desgano asintió.

Por hoy y solo por hoy, dejaría que Damian hiciera lo que quisiera, había aprendido ahora que luchar contra Damian por algún motivo, no tenía sentido, y que debatir con este niño era tanto como entrar en una lucha sin sentido que aunque lo intentará, jamás estaría en sus manos ganarla.

Con desgano miro la espalda de Damian quién con genuina confidencia avanzó con firme paso hasta llegar frente a la joven que con mueca agria atendía una larga fila de personas que lucían desesperadas.

No estaba seguro desde donde su preocupación venía, pero la frase 'Hoy arde Trolla' le llego a la mente sin motivo aparente, aunque quizá, era por qué Damian era de todo menos un niño corriente; y eso se notaba, se le notaba en todos lados sobre todo en sus azules ojos, en esos ojos que lo miraban como si pudieran arrancarle el alma y devorar el mundo. Eran esos ojos los que hablaban de experiencia, una que Damian no debería tener, una que ningún niño debería tener, y era enigmático, algo casi mágico, mágico, obscuro y misterioso, y también, algo que era sumamente peligroso; y si debía agregar más podía decir que de algún modo se sentía atraído por el otro niño… ¡Pero en el buen sentido! ¿Y además? Damian lo estaba ayudando.

¿Qué más podía pedir si tomaba eso en cuenta?

Damian no tenía responsabilidad, no tenía ningún tipo de responsabilidad para con él, pero lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Con una mano en su pecho Colín pensó que era agradable el sentimiento, el saber que a alguien le importabas, que alguien te necesitaba, que había alguien allá afuera que te echaría una mano cuando no fueras capaz de levantarte; y no lo comprendía. No sabía. No quería saber por qué pero en este instante comenzaba a sentir la nostalgia que pesaba como plomo sobre su espalda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Colín decidió que iría a dar una vuelta, no iría lejos, tan solo caminaría un par de pasos para ver los anuncios que descansaban en aquella vitrina colocada en la pared junto a la puerta de salida. Miró entonces de reojo a Damian quien rápidamente parecía perder la paciencia al hablar con la mujer policía extendiendo los brazos y abriendo la boca como si estuviera gritando, y si a eso se le sumaba que el niño por todos los medios defendería su arrebato, ¡Oh! Dios mío, que los dioses nos ayuden porque ya había comenzado, y pudiera ser apenas conociera a Damian pero ya sabía que el niño era todo un caso y poseía un temple tan resistente que sin duda era de temerse.

Sabiendo que esto tomaría algún tiempo, Colín dio media vuelta alejándose despacio ignorando los fuertes gritos de Damian y de aquella señora que seguramente, no se tentaría el corazón para detenerlo y meterlo en un cuarto con las esposas en las manos. Y solo esperaba que Damian no hiciera nada que ameritara ser controlarlo porque sinceramente, él no metería las manos.

Al detener sus pasos Colín miró hacia la gran vitrina llena de fotografías. Junto a él había un hombre, un hombre delgado de aspecto obtuso que estaba quitando algunos anuncios que aparentemente ya no tenían uso.

Colín miró con detenimiento. Dentro, protegidas por un grueso vidrio había fotografías y dibujos de personas desaparecidas, y sin que fuera sorpresa noto con gran tristeza como la mayor parte de ellos parecían ser de niños pequeños. Colín tragó, y humedeciéndose los labios leyó con un nudo en la garganta la leyenda que decía…

"¿Nos has visto?... a _yúdanos a volver a casa._ "

 _Por favor…._

Su mente repitió.

 _Ayúdanos a volver a casa._

 ** _Yo también quiero ir a casa._**

El pensamiento le llego tan súbito que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por la punzada de dolor que sin piedad lo atravesó haciéndolo sentir como si su cabeza fuera a partirse en dos, se masajeo las sienes sin entender, sin comprender por qué esto parecía afectarle solo a él.

 _Quiero ir a casa._

 _Por favor **…**_

 ** _Solo quiero irme a casa._**

Sacudió la cabeza centrando su atención en el hombre que sin delicadeza tomaba varias fotografías para retirarlas de la vitrina.

Estrechando los ojos observó el acto sintiéndose embelesado. Que terrible, pensó con dolor. Que terrible era ver que aquí estaban expuestas como circense atracción las fotografías de hombres y mujeres que habían desaparecido sin dejar ninguna explicación, pero lo peor, era ver que la mayor parte de los retratos eran de hecho, de niños pequeños, de pequeños y jóvenes niños que a la fecha sus desapariciones seguían sin tener respuesta.

Tragando saliva miro detenidamente las viejas fotografías carentes de vida.

Solas y envejecidas…

Y sin poder apartar la mirada sintió que las manos le temblaban.

Algo. Algo que fervientemente quería olvidar intentaba regresar.

Podía sentirlo.

Lo sentía querer despertar, querer salir a flote arrastrándose como ponzoña a través de su memoria.

Jadeando, Colín se estremeció; porque cuando el hombre cerró con llave la larga vitrina pudo finalmente observar el resto de fotografías que lo miraban como fantasmas sin vida.

Y se centró en ellas y solamente en ellas ignorando la voz de Damian que con impaciencia discutía con la mujer policía; y aunque al principio pudo haberle parecido gracioso ahora Colín solo quería que ambos cerraran la boca.

De hecho…

 _Quería hacerlos callar._

Todo a su alrededor lo quería silenciar.

Frotando sus manos se dio cuenta de que seguían temblando. Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas temblaban pero él no comprendía, no entendía de donde este sentimiento provenía.

Es decir, Gotham era peligrosa, el crimen gobernaba las noches y malas personas hacían de las calles sus propios parques personales; personas inocentes morían, personas inocentes desaparecían todo el tiempo y con más frecuencia de la que deberían.

Armándose de valor Colín leyó con sobrado respeto cada nombre expuesto: Greta, Marco, Esteban, Sofía... tantos nombres y tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos hubiera sido hallado ni siquiera con el pasar de los años, era fácil saberlo ya que los retratos parecían tener mucho tiempo sin haber sido cambiados. Su lectura lo llevo a leer uno y otro, y luego otro, otro, y otro, y pronto, ya estaba terminando de leer cada anuncio que formaba parte del mal recuerdo de alguien.

Pero fue cuando estaba por terminar de recorrer la última fila de fotografías que sus ojos vislumbraron algo que su mente no comprendía, fue algo sencillo, un corto y simple nombre, un insignificante nombre que lo hizo abrir la boca dejando caer sin gracia su descolocada quijada. Era el típico anuncio de _se busca_ que lucía opaco por el pasar de los años, más cuando leyó la corta nota y vio la imagen de aquel niño que sonreía con una mueca llena de pecas, fue que su corazón se paró sin ninguna explicación; y las manos le sudaron, sus rodillas se doblaron, sus dedos se enfriaron y fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, fue su sangre la que se heló en sus venas corriendo fría al bajar por su espalda sin nada de pena.

 ** _No puede ser._**

Logro hilar apenas con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos.

No puede ser….

Y sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. **_Despacio_**. Muy despacio hasta que todo a su alrededor se quedó totalmente quieto como perdido en el tiempo. Hundido en un muerto silencio.

No podía ser cierto.

Tocó el vidrio con rígida mano como si de pronto quisiera atravesarlo, como si de pronto tuviera la necesidad de coger la fotografía del infante para comprobar que todo era mentira.

Pero no lo era. En el fondo sabía que no lo era, que todo era real y que él…

 ** _Había estado viviendo dentro de una maldita mentira._**

Una sola lagrima se deslizo a su mejilla.

 ** _Había estado viviendo una cruel fantasía._**

En un segundo dejo de respirar, y por más que intentara y por más que tratara aspirar el tan valioso aire su cuerpo seguía sin contestarle…

Y tenía tanto miedo.

Pero también, la ira estaba floreciendo.

 ** _Ayúdame._**

Abrió la boca jadeando y tosiendo intentado hallar palabras pese al peso que oprimía su contra su garganta.

 ** _Por favor ayúdame._**

Y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando en vano intento llamar el nombre de Damian, ya que de su boca, no salieron palabras.

Y aunque hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que quisiera nada cambiaría la verdad, la triste realidad de que él había estado viviendo en la desdicha de una triste ilusión.

Otra lágrima se le escapo.

Cerrando su mano en un puño golpeó con fiereza el vidrio que lo alejaba de su objetivo, necesitaba ese anuncio, necesitaba verlo, tenernos en sus manos...

Más la realidad era más clara que el agua.

Él, Colín Wilkes _…_

 ** _Había dejado de existir en el mundo los vivos_. **

La comprensión le llego pesada y un suave gritó murió en su garganta. Un suave grito que iba cargado con ira y con la más grande desdicha.

¿Por qué?... se preguntaba.

¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarlo?

Rechinando los dientes se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo se había estado engañando.

 ** _Pero que tonto._**

Que estúpido había sido…

Una última lagrima vino con el ruido seco de su propio grito que salió de su pecho rompiendo el silencio con potente estruendo. Fue un grito hueco y vacío que al instante capto la atención Damian que estaba al otro lado del pasillo; más Colín no cuido, más a Colín no le importo, no podía sentir culpa ni remordimiento ya que justo en este momento era furia ciega lo que sentía como sí lo consumiera.

El viento a su alrededor cambio, el viento a su alrededor soplo con la misma furia que Colín sentía, el vidrio de la vitrina se estrelló, explotó bajo la presión de la energía desprendida de la mano del niño que sobre la superficie permanecía.

La reacción fue inmediata y al instante de menos cinco hombres uniformados se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba, pero como supuso, nadie más aparte de Damian lo veía; nadie lo notaba, nadie lo miraba, todos en este cuarto lo ignoraban.

Y hasta ahora entendía por qué todos hacían como si él no existiera.

Sus claros ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo con los de Damian, eran grandes, tan grandes, enigmáticos y ligeramente anonadados. Y quería culparlo. Quería culparlo maldición quería culparlo. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo ya que Damian no era quien debía cargar con el peso de su desdicha; él no tenía la culpa. Damian no tenía la culpa…

La tenía aquel hombre.

 ** _Hasta ahora recordaba su nombre._**

La culpa la tenía ese hombre, ese desgraciado hombre.

Apenas registró los gritos asustados y los cientos de papeles que volaron por todos lados.

-"¡Para!"-

Distinguió la voz de Damian pero Colín Wilkes no quería obedecerlo.

El viento en el interior del pasillo aumentó, los aparatos chispearon y las luces se apagaron.

Y en su mente solo había lugar para una sola palabra y esa era: _venganza_.

La energía desprendida fue por un momento tan grande que las dos macetas se quebraron. Gritos y gritos se escucharon, gritos de personas que corrían asustadas por todos lados.

Eso era en lo que Colín se había transformado, en solo un cumulo de energía que mantenía su forma gracias a la humanidad que en el aún existía, pero ya no más, no aguantaría más, no lo haría… no hasta ver su venganza cumplida.

Sonrió mordazmente sintiendo la electricidad correr por su cuerpo desprendiéndose de sus dedos y al momento, varias decenas de negras sombras cubrieron su esbelto cuerpo; se sentía fuerte e imponente. Tan poderoso como si fuera capaz de hacerlo todo.

-"¡Wilkes! "- Y sin hacer caso a la voz se transformó en un violento e implacable viento que nadie más veía pero que todos sentirían.

 ** _Finalmente alguien lo notaría._** Finalmente, alguien vería que él existía y pagarían, todos pagarían…

Sobre todo ese hombre… a él lo haría pagar con su vida.

Y lo irónico era que todo había empezado gracias a una insignificante fotografía, una adonde estaba él mismo sonriente ajeno a todo lo que en un futuro pasaría.

Y juraba que mataría al hombre que le había arruinado la vida.

A ese maldito hombre.

Él lo cazaría, Colín lo cazaría, se volvería su verdugo y nada le detendría.

-"¡Regresa!"-

Fue el grito de Damian lo último que escuchó antes de precipitar su grande y negra masa hacía la calle, afuera, a donde a ese maldito humano le esperaba su condena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin contemplar sus opciones Damian salió corriendo a través de la maltrecha puerta siguiendo muy de cerca a la sombra negra que se movía a velocidad sobre humana golpeando a los pobres incautos que le bloqueaban el paso.

¿Pero qué demonios había pasado? Se preguntó mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, más la sombra era veloz, y en tan solo segundos se escapó a su visión. Maldijo entre dientes chasqueando la lengua tratando de hallar respuesta a la violencia con la que Wilkes reaccionó.

Pero no entendía… Damian no sabía, y solo podía intuir que algo tuvo que haber pasado cuando él no estaba mirando, y tuvo que ser algo malo, algo que asusto al pelirrojo niño hasta casi hacerlo perder el juicio, solo que Damian… no podía asegurar lo que era, pero cualquier cosa que fuera había logrado aterrar a Wilkes al grado que las sombras habían llegado para reclamarlo; y solo esperaba poder ayudarlo. No quería dudarlo. Jamás dudaría de sus habilidades pero conocía la mirada que Wilkes le había dado, tan triste y lejana, una expresión embrujada, era esa la mirada que lucía el pelirrojo antes de salir de comisaría convertido en una bestia enfurecida.

Y ahora que pensaba… Damian recordaba, recordaba ver hacia los ojos del niño y notar en ellos un peculiar brillo, un extraño brillo que confirmaba lo que Damian ya intuía al salir corriendo de comisaría.

Que Colín había recuperado las memorias que clamó como perdidas.

Por cualquier cosa que hubiera sido estaba seguro que Wilkes podía recordar ¿Qué cantidad? Damian no lo sabía, era un dato que desconocía, pero estaba consciente de que cualquier cosa que el niño hubiera visto allá atrás había sido suficiente como para hacerlo recordar, para activar esos recuerdos reprimidos que el chico obstinadamente quería olvidar, y ahora, era responsabilidad de Damian detenerlo, ayudarle a enfrentar las emociones negativas que seguramente, intentarían jugar con su mente.

Ira, odio, tristeza, rencor…

 ** _Soledad._**

Eran sentimientos que lo enviarían al más cruel de los abismos. Que lo despojarían de su ser arrebatando toda humanidad de él, que jugarían con su mente hasta el punto de hacerlo enloquecer, hasta que Colín Wilkes no fuera más que un triste recuerdo que sería olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Intentando acelerar el paso corrió tras la gran masa empujando a las personas que en su camino se atravesaban. A punto estuvo de ser atropellado, cayó sobre sus rodillas un par de veces haciéndose daño en las palmas de las manos, pero con la tenacidad de siempre, ignoró el dolor para seguir con su labor.

No podía detenerse, no lo había hecho antes y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Él lo encontraría, Damian encontraría a Wilkes y lo traería de vuelta aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Metió más prisa a sus pasos jadeando, las piernas le dolían y sus pulmones ardían pero no se rendiría, no cuando lo único que veía era el caos sembrado en cada avenida. Observó como el cumulo de sombras brincaba de farola en farola cayendo y aplastando la capota de los autos estrellando las ventanas en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

Y justo cuando pensaba que sería imposible alcanzarlo, vio la negra energía atravesar los rascacielos para ir más allá, hacia una de las calles más apartadas de la ciudad.

Siguió su camino apenas vislumbrando a la negra masa que sin motivo se detuvo sobre el tejado de una vieja casa, Damian lo observó, observó el lugar que parecía ligeramente familiar, y sin esperar más, la entidad se lanzó hacia el lateral de la casa haciendo explotar la ventana del segundo piso que se hallaba cerrada.

Era su oportunidad, pensó cansado deteniéndose un momento para recuperar el aliento, respiró ruidosamente flexionando su cuerpo y colocando las manos en las rodillas que le temblaban por el esfuerzo.

Dando un largo suspiro se irguió apretando el móvil en su bolsillo. No podía esperar más tiempo.

Con analítica mirada observó las calles aledañas. Este lugar… lo recordaba por aquel titular, ese que había leído hace apenas unas horas en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Tomando la decisión, ser armó de valor. Si Wilkes estaba ahí adentro Damian iría a detenerlo.

Dando una rápida mirada al viejo anuncio que ponía _en venta_ Damian ingresó a la residencia que extrañamente tenía la puerta abierta, y sin que le importase que alguien más lo viera se dirigió al segundo piso donde sabía que debía estar esperando el pelirrojo niño.

Caminó con cautela por las escaleras notando de inmediato las presencias que le habían permitido el paso, estaban asustadas, podía percibirlo, deseaban que se marchara, que sacara a ese monstruo de su casa…

Hizo una mueca sin quererlo, ya que si Wilkes tenía devuelta sus recuerdos, las cosas serían mucho más complicadas de lo que pudo haber pensado en un inicio.

-"¿¡En dónde estás!?"- Escuchó con atención la voz que sonaba ronca y un tanto rencorosa. -"¿En dónde estás?"- Y también sonaba peligrosa. -"Te matare ¡Lo juro! te matare, te matare, te matare… sal de donde quiera que estés."-

-"¡Wilkes…!"- Damian llamó en un intento por captar su atención. -"Para."- Ordenó. -"Esto que estás haciendo… de nada servirá, esto que haces Wilkes, no te ayudara. Él ya no vive aquí ¿No te das cuenta? Nadie vivo habita aquí—"-

-"… _Tú_."- Acusó peligrosamente la entidad al verlo de pie a un par de metros lejos de él. Damian no flaqueó ni tampoco se movió, solo alzó la barbilla con tenacidad desafiando a la figura que parecía quererlo atacar.

Estrechando los ojos desde su lugar en uno de los cuartos vacíos del segundo piso, Damian miró fijamente en lo que el pelirrojo se había convertido, ese niño, o lo poco que quedaba de ese niño lo observó con odio reprimido. Agitando la cabeza Damian se mantuvo quieto con postura tensa y la espalda recta.

No tenía miedo…

No había por qué tener miedo.

 ** _Nunca a ellos_**.

Dando un corto paso adelante se detuvo al instante por el picante olor que el otro cuerpo expelió, y echando la cabeza a un lado Damian selló sus labios evitando así vaciar el contenido de su estómago que amenazaba con enfermarlo. Podía olerlo, olía a podrido, el cuerpo de Wilkes cubierto por una espesa sombra negra apestaba igual que si hubiera muerto en vida.

Y tragó saliva.

Cuando era niño había escuchado una vez a los humanos, ellos solían decir que el odio irremediablemente atraía más odio, y con eso, él estaba de acuerdo; era como una cadena infinita, algo que se replica, que destruía vidas y corrompía todo lo que existía. Y ahora lo estaba viendo, lo veía tan claramente en las sombras que se ceñían al infantil cuerpo intentando someterlo.

Ellas lo estaban consumiendo.

Es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esto es lo que pasaba cuando el odio te superaba, cuando te doblegaba. Esto era lo único que el odio dejaba, está pútrida y maloliente masa conformada de sentimientos negativos era todo lo que el odio provocaba.

Y Wilkes aún no lo notaba. Para Wilkes no pasaba nada.

Pero pronto, el inocente niño que había disfrutado ver absurdos aparadores esa mañana, ya no existiría más, y en su lugar, se erguiría con orgullo una entidad sin nombre que crecería para dar rienda suelta a la ira más primal; y cuando eso pasara, ya no habría vuelta atrás; cuando llegara el momento Wilkes sería castigado, las sombras a su alrededor lo tomarían, se lo llevarían; y Damian sabía qué, de llegar a pasar, el único a quien debían de culpar, sería a él.

Tronando la lengua apretó los puños mirando a las densas sombras que al cuerpo de Wilkes se ceñían, eran negras y enfurecidas. Tan violentas y densas que lo hacían lucir tan grande como si fuera una grotesca bestia. Se había convertido en un monstruo, en un desagradable monstruo con sus miembros crecidos que no eran los propios de un niño.

Y solo él era responsable de esto, y por ello, debía hallar una forma de detenerlo.

-"Él ya no está aquí, no importa lo que hagas o cuanto lo busques, él no vive más aquí."-

La entidad lanzo un húmedo y desagradable gruñido y Damian solo cubrió sus oídos. Lo escuchaba, Maldición, ¡Lo escuchaba!...

 ** _Ahí estaba._**

En algún lugar ahí estaba él, escondido ahí adentro, _Wilkes seguía allí dentro_ , adentro de esa pútrida oscuridad que se negaba a liberarlo, y por su culpa había pasado; por su culpa… Wilkes estaba llorando; lloraba asustado, lloraba desesperado porque él… porque ese niño no había querido esto pasara.

 _Nunca._

-"Lo sabías…"- Con voz ronca le acuso la sombra. -"Tú… _Lo sabias_."-

-"No lo sabía"- Le devolvió Damian con voz tranquila.

-"¡Mentira!"- Gritó la entidad azotando una pesada mano contra un envejecido mueble que se destruyó bajo tal impacto, Damian saltó y al instante se cubrió los ojos de las cientos de pequeñas esquirlas que salieron volando. -"¡Tú lo sabias!"- La entidad se acercó. -"¡Me mentiste!"- Gruño. -"Tú― **_me mentiste_**."-

-"Te equivocas, y al igual que tú lo acabo de descubrir."-

-"¡YA DEJA DE MENTIR!"- El piso fue lo siguiente en su lista, el puño vino tan rápido que Damian apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo, aturdido miro con grandes ojos como la masa de energía oscura crecía por la energía negativa que consumía.

-"¡Lo sabías todo! Tú— lo sabías todo…."-

Pero no me dijiste

 ** _Me mentiste._**

-"¡Te equivocas!"- Se paró frente al monstruoso ser. -"No es así como funciona. No es mi deber decirte aquello decidiste olvidar."- Tentando a su suerte Damian dio un cuidadoso paso al frente acercándose a donde sabía Wilkes podría verlo mejor. -"Este lugar está vacío, desde un principio estuvo vació―…"-

-"… pero lo encontrare, lo encontrare y lo atrapare… **_lo destruiré._** Por lo que hizo, por todo lo que hizo… **_lo matare_**."-

-"Pierdes el tiempo. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Ya deberías saberlo; ya deberías saber que él está muerto, ya deberías saber que de él solo quedan tus recuerdos."-

-" _Mientes_ …"- La voz de la sombra lloró, y por un instante la voz de Wilkes se escuchó.

-"No es una mentira, es la realidad, tu única verdad, y todo este odio de nada te servirá, solo te consumirá, y por ello ahora tienes parar… ¡Deshazte de él! Hazlo ahora antes de que ya no haya marcha atrás…"-

-"¡Pero no quiero parar!"- Bramó la entidad haciendo las paredes temblar.

-"Está muerto Wilkes, Crane… Jonathan Crane está muerto… y nada de lo que hagas lo traerá a la vida, tu venganza no será cumplida."-

La entidad se movió mirando a Damian con fiereza.

-"Él se suicidó…"- Damian agregó.

-"Mientes…"- Y el ambiente en el cuarto se sintió pesado.

-"No es una mentira, él se quitó la vida…"-

-"¡Ya deja de decirme mentiras!"-

En un segundo la masa explotó liberando negra energía y enseguida, lanzó su cuerpo contra el niño que a su lado de pie permanecía. Damian esquivó apenas el golpe que hacía él llego volando, otro golpe vino sin aviso impactando en la pared a escasos centímetros por encima de su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre fragmentos de cal y cemento. No está bien, pensó Damian tratando de buscar una apertura que le diera la ventaja. No está bien. Pensó abriendo la boca mientras miraba con horror como la entidad crecía grande, más grande volviéndose negra y sumamente turbulenta.

Y había creído que podía contenerla.

Era su error, y lo sabía, pero Damian lo intentaría, seguiría intentado porque sabía que Wilkes estaba ahí en algún lado. _Escondido_. Ese niño seguía ahí escondido, solo y asustado, y Damian aún podía alcanzarlo, aún podía llegar a él antes de que fuera consumido por la energía de sus propias emociones negativas…

Por eso, debía seguir intentando.

Porque lo había escuchado, había oído su llanto y Damian no podía abandonarlo.

-"Voy a matarte…"-

La oscuridad creció hacia el techo llenado el cuarto de pestilente humo negro.

-"¡Detente ahora Wilkes, no puedes seguir así!"- Y sintió el aire cargado de electricidad que hacía a Damian temblar.

-"¿Quién va a detenerme Damian?... Acaso… ¿Vas a ser tú?"-

Las paredes se cimbraron y las bombillas en el techo explotaron.

-"¡Él ya está muerto! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... no importa lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces porque él ¡Ya está muerto!"-

-"¡PERO ÉL LO TOMO TODO DE MÍ! Se llevó todo, me arrebato todo, se llevó mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro… me arrebato todo lo que yo tenía… **_incluyendo mi propia vida_**."-

-"¿Y crees que esta es la solución?"- Con dolor Damian se puso de pie cuidando el peso que colocaba sobre su lado derecho. -"Sumido en dolor y perdida solo encontraras tu condena…"- Y sin pensarlo Damian le extendió la mano cuya palma estaba abierta. -"Pero podemos remediarlo. _Juntos_. Podemos hacerlo juntos, así que toma mi mano, vamos, dame la mano antes de que sea―"-

-"¡YA CALLATE!..."- Estalló en cólera la entidad. -"¡Tú no sabes nada, tu no entiendes nada!"- Gritó con furia acercándose peligrosamente a Damian agregando con la voz más oscura que pudo usar. -"El me asesino…"- Siseo con dolor.

 ** _Se llevó mi vida…_**

Todo lo que tenía.

Mis sueños y alegrías.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, _su voz_ ; era la misma voz dolida de aquel solitario niño que había conocido a las afueras de esa extraña cueva. _Era esa su voz_. Su suave su voz que sonaba tan rota y ronca empañada por una gran cortina de dolor. -"¿Cómo puedes hablar sin entender?"- Suavemente preguntó. -"¿Cómo puedes decir que todo irá bien si ni siquiera quieres entender? Ese hombre llamado Crane, se lo llevó todo… prometió ayudarme y al final decidió abandonarme…"-

-"Él te traiciono. Y después el muy cobarde se suicidó, ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Él se suicidó! No te queda nada, ya no queda nada a lo que debas destruir."- Y Damian lo vio. Lo vio venir, vio el rápido golpe reaccionando solo para cubrirse el rostro ya que lo supo, lo supo al instante, que no sería capaz de apartarse. Cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, y quizá fue gracias a su inmensa suerte o su descomunal mala suerte pero el impacto, jamás llego, ya que de haberlo hecho sin duda lo habría lastimado en serio.

Con ligera sorpresa miró al frente con la boca abierta.

Las sombras que hasta hace segundos habían llenado el cuarto se movían ahora tan herméticamente alrededor del niño que maldecía al sentir su propio cuerpo siendo restringido, ellas danzaban y se alzaban, descendían y se extendían abriéndose camino hacia la madera que adornaba por completo el piso, el cuerpo de Wilkes se estremeció y al segundo siguiente el suelo bajo ellos se abrió, un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios del niño cuando Damian se lanzó hacia adelante para sujetar su mano. _Estaba pasando_. Ambos lo sabían pero se negaban a enfrentarlo, las sombras había llegado y a Colín estaban devorando, lento, lento, muy lento el niño se hundiría en la pútrida porquería de un hoyó negro formado por los más detestables sentimientos.

Damian aguantó con la mano extendida sintiendo su cuerpo ser jalado hacía el más profundo infierno, trastabilló un poco pero fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio pese al dolor de la incómoda posición en la que su pierna derecha permanecía. Otra ola de energía explotó tirando de ellos hacía las sombras que esperaban hambrientas por sus desafortunadas presas.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- Colín preguntó con frenética voz. -"¡Damian!… dime qué demonios está pasando."- Era él de nuevo, su voz, su voz real, la voz de ese niño alegre que estaba a punto de llorar. -"¡Dime!"- Exclamó asustado. -"¡Por favor, dime qué demonios está pasando!"-

Y Damian escuchó, lo escuchó con atención apretando su asimiento alrededor de la mano del pelirrojo niño que clamaba por una explicación.

-"Serás condenado."- Dijo Damian tan casual que Colín no pudo evitar mirarlo como si estuviera viendo a un extraño. -"Eso es lo que va a pasar. Te dije que pararas ¿No?, te pedí que pararas pero no entendiste, no quisiste, y por ello este será tu castigo."- Intercambiaron durante un instante sus miradas. Ambas azules y asustadas. -"Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que el odio y el dolor te dobleguen… esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que semejantes emociones controlen tu vida y emociones…"-

-"¡Pero no fue mi culpa!"- Colín espetó abriendo los ojos con horror mientras Damian lo sujetaba con más fuerza de la muñeca para evitar que callera. -"¡Damian no me sueltes! Por favor— por favor, **_no vayas a soltar._** "-

Y Damian no quería hacerlo, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero si no había más remedio…

Poniendo más peso sobre su rodilla Damian siseo de dolor. La escena podría ser dantesca pero también resultaba en una puesta tan absurda como estúpida, porque aquí estaba él de pie, con su pierna derecha que soportaba la mayor parte de su peso para no caer, mientras que con todas sus fuerza jalaba con una mano el cuerpo de Wilkes que yacía enterrado hasta la cintura por la más absoluta negrura. Damian tragó, paso saliva y miró al niño viendo su propia desesperación.

-"Por favor…"- Suplicó.

Damian ligeramente negó. -"No puedo hacer nada si no me dejas ayudar, así que déjame verlos, enséñame los recuerdos que deseabas olvidar."-

-"Pero yo…"-

-"¡He dicho que me dejes ver! En tus recuerdos, debo ver tus recuerdos, sino quieres desaparecer me dejaras hacerlo. Solo tú puedes permitirme el acceso…"-

Sin nada que perder Colín cabeceo. Cerró los ojos a la incómoda sensación que entre ellos se estableció. Imágenes sin aparente lógica fluyeron entre ambos, imágenes de un niño abandonado dejado a su suerte en un hediendo basurero para que tuviera la más desdichada de las muertes. Damian apretó con más fuerza la mano de Colín mientras usaba su propio cuerpo como contra peso. No lo soltaría, no soltaría su mano ya que de hacerlo la oscuridad lo devoraría y Wilkes desaparecería.

-"¿Lo recuerdas ahora? No puedes seguir huyendo ni puedes seguir negando lo que eres ni lo que fuiste. ¿Y tú pecado? fue haber nacido como un niño no deseado. Fuiste abandonado, arrojado a un basurero cuando no eras más que un niño pequeño. Un inocente recién nacido que gritaba por primera vez la existencia de su vida. Pero ellos no te querían. Se deshicieron de ti, tus verdaderos padres te abandonaron como basura, como un animal al cual se le priva de techo y comida, y te dejaron, te botaron esperando a que murieras de hambre consumido en la más pútrida inmundicia."-

-"… _detente_ _por favor…_ "-

-"Estuviste en un orfanato la mayor parte de tu vida esperando, estuviste solo y asustado esperando por que alguien se apiadara de ti y te salvara, _para que te adoptara_ , para que te llevara lejos demostrándote que a alguien le importabas; pero no era sencillo ¿Verdad? No era tan sencillo ya que todos pensaban que había algo mal contigo. Algo en ti los alejaba, algo en ti los ahuyentaba aunque quizá… ni siquiera era nada. Pero siempre tenías miedo. Temías a la oscuridad, y a la soledad; la soledad te hizo temeroso y nadie quiere un niño temeroso que se asusta con las más pequeñas sombras. Y Fue difícil ¿No? Para los adultos fue difícil, para tus cuidadores fue difícil, para los que convivían contigo fue difícil, e incluso, para ti mismo fue difícil porque nadie… nadie realmente te quería cerca, nadie te hablaba, nadie te miraba, nadie se acercaba a ti y al final, todo aquel que lo intentaba se hartaba y te regresaba…. ¿Recuerdas eso Wilkes?, ¿Recuerdas cuando llorabas porque nadie te amaba?, ¿Porque nadie te apreciaba?, ¿Porque no había nadie a quien realmente le importaras?"-

-"Para."- La voz del niño se quebró. -"Por favor Damian… _para_."-

 _Por favor…_

-"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas Colín? Cuéntame por qué nadie te quiso… cuéntamelo, quiero oírlo, quiero oírlo salir de tu propia boca."-

-"¡Basta!"-

-"¡Recuérdalo Wilkes! No puedes seguir huyendo, recuérdalo y dime ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese sujeto? ¿Por qué lo odias…? ¡Dime porque lo odias!"- Y Damian sintió la presión en su mano y el dolor en su rodilla que bajó con electricidad de su pierna hasta su tobillo. -"Recuérdalo…"- Mostró los dientes aguantando el dolor de la incómoda posición. -"Debes recordar… ¡Recuerda y dime que fue lo que paso…!"-

-"No…"-

-"Cuéntamelo…. _cuéntame todo_. ¡Hubo una familia que te quería! Ellos te querían, querían hacerse cargo de ti, querían adoptarte, ellos querían ayudarte, darte una mejor vida pero no llegaron a hacerlo, ¡Dime que paso con ellos! ¿Que los detuvo de hacerlo?—"-

-"¡Fue ese hombre! Toda la culpa fue de ese horrible hombre"- Y al momento un viento negro se avivó entre ellos. Damian trago saliva sintiendo un invisible peso que jalo hacia abajo su cuerpo. Trato de sujetarse, trato de ocupar su peso como palanca esforzándose en tomar la mano del pelirrojo que abría los ojos grandemente para mirarlo aterrado. Y Damian no podría olvidar esa mirada.

Que en silencio le suplicaba

-"No me sueltes por favor."-

-"Cuéntame lo que paso…"- Resistió Damian el maloliente olor.

 ** _Cuéntame Colín… dime que fue lo que paso._**

Entre el viento que azotaba sus cabellos y el hecho de que ambos estaban cayendo a un agujero negro finalmente Colín hablo. -"Tienes razón."- Comenzó. -"Siempre hubo algo, algo que era malo, algo que se apoderaba de mí y me hacía sentir… temeroso de prácticamente todo…"- Con tristeza Colín sonrió. -"Yo no les agradaba, a los otros niños del orfanato yo no les agradaba. Ellos me trataban mal, ellos me trataban muy mal porque decían que era diferente. Y se burlaban. Se reían de mí en mí cara, me tiraban cosas encima y me humillaban… pero a nadie le importaba; era como si yo no existiera, como si fuera invisible, como si no vivieran; como si no estuviera ahí compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellos, y por eso ellos… actuaban y pretendía hacer como si no me vieran… ¡Como si nunca me vieran!"-

-"Nadie te quería cerca…"-

-"Decían que solo daba problemas, decían que yo les daba problemas, ¡Pero eso no era verdad! ¡Yo intentaba ser bueno! De veras que intentaba ser bueno… _pero tenía miedo_. Tenía mucho miedo. Temía a la soledad y a la oscuridad, temía a ser abandonado y a ser olvidado, temía a las personas y a los extraños, y había ciertos animales a los que simplemente me aterraba verlos…"-

-"Y nadie quería a un niño como tú, así de problemático."- Colín asintió. -"Pero hubo alguien ¿No es así Colín? Alguien se interesó por ti…"-

-"Hubo alguien."- Respondió Colín apretando la mano de Damian. -"…. Hubo alguien a quien eso no le importó. Hubo alguien que así me acepto. Era una familia, ellos querían un hijo por que no habían logrado engendrar uno por ellos mismos, y deseaban adoptarme; me llevaron a su casa y por un tiempo viví con ellos. _Y todo era perfecto._ Yo era feliz, yo era tan feliz; pero las sombras de mi pasado persistieron, y creyeron que lo mejor sería contactar con un experto; Jonathan Crane se volvió mi terapeuta y todos creían que habían tomado la decisión correcta; todo pensaron que él me ayudaría, todos creían que él me escucharía, y yo también lo creí porque se suponía que para eso lo habían contactado; él debía escucharme cuando tuviese miedo, cuando me sintiera solo o perdido por la sombras de mi pasado… y le conté todo, le confié mis miedos, mis ilusiones y mis secretos, y él siempre fue amable, pero su técnica era desagradable. Él creía que para combatir el miedo las personas debían estar expuestas a ellos, pero eso no funciona, no funciona con todos y por supuesto, no funcionó conmigo; y lo único que provoco fue que entrara en depresión, que me culpara a mí mismo por no ser normal, por no poder convivir con los otros niños de mi edad…. por ser diferente, por molestar a aquellos que solo querían ayudar…"-

-"¡Continua…!"- Ordenó Damian perdiendo el balance.

-"¡Yo sabía que ellos me adoptarían! Su casa había sido por meses mi hogar de acogida y por eso yo lo sabía… yo sabía… que ellos deseaban convertirse en mis tutores permanentes, ¡Por fin los tendría! Mi sueño se cumpliría, yo tendría unos padres que me protegerían… pero tan solo tres días antes de que se firmaran los papeles él fue a mi casa, quería probar algo nuevo, una nueva terapia, creía que funcionaría, que curaría mis miedos y mis padres no dudaron de sus intenciones, ¿Por qué abrían de hacerlo si desde hace meses Crane había estado conmigo? Me dejaron ir, ellos confiaron en él… y yo también; fuimos a un lugar aislado y yo sabía que algo estaba pasando… entramos a un terreno solitario y él siguió avanzado con su auto. **_Y no se detuvo_**. Le pedí que parara pero él nunca se detuvo, le pedí que parara porque estaba asustado pero él nunca se detuvo…"- Colín paró un momento para encontrar su voz que a ratos se le iba por el dolor y la impresión.

-"Cuando aparcó me sacó del auto y sin soltar nunca mi brazo me llevo caminando, caminamos profundo, muy profundo por lo que creí era un bosque hasta que llegamos a la entrada de una cuerva, a una oscura y maloliente cueva, **_y él quería que yo entrara en ella;_** pero me negué… me negué porque estaba asustado Damian, estaba tan asustado, _totalmente_ _aterrado_. Le pedí que me dejara, le suplique que parara. _Le lloré_. Tenía tanto miedo que lloré. Pero no se detuvo, solo… me vio y sonrió. Sonrió porque así era Crane, sonrió porque sabía que tenía fobia aciertos animales incluyendo a los murciélagos, y cuando los escuche dentro me paralice; y forcejeamos, recuerdo que forcejeamos ¡No quería entrar! Estaba asustado, tan asustado, y me zafé de su mano; lo empuje, recuerdo que lo empuje… y tropecé. Yo… tropecé, y caí… caí profundo, muy, muy profundo y…"- La boca de Colín se abrió un momento y luego se cerro cuando su labio inferior tembló.

-"Caí al fondo… ahora recuerdo, caí al fondo y todo se volvió lento muy lento; _y me rompí el cuello_."- Una lágrima por su mejilla rodó. -"Y vi a Crane en la cima, vi su silueta y escuche su grito, él dijo mi nombre ¡Grito mi nombre! _Pero no me ayudo_ , se asomó al interior de la cueva pero no me ayudó. Y lo vi alejarse, vi su silueta alejarse del borde de la cueva; y la luz brilló sobre mi cabeza. Entonces yo solo… vi la claridad del cielo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, era tan azul y tan brillante, vi entonces el día transformarse en noche y la noche convertirse en día, y en algún momento sentí la lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo, era tan fría… tan fría como la nieve que caería después cubriéndome por completo…"- Otra lagrima por su mejilla se deslizó. -"Pero él nunca volvió, nunca lo hizo, ¡Él nunca lo hizo!"- Gritó. -"¡Estuve ahí tanto tiempo! Estuve esperando… ¡SOLO! Solo durante tanto tiempo ¡Y ÉL NUNCA VOLVIÓ! Así que deje de contar los días y deje de contar las noches, deje de contar los días de lluvia y los días en los que no había luna…. y entonces… los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en años… y yo… deje de pensar, deje de sentir, dejó de importarme todo y hasta olvide de dónde venía, olvide todo, ¡Yo olvide todo! ¡Olvide todo porque era tan doloroso! Yo estaba ahí y estaba solo, pero nadie nunca llego por mí, y empecé a olvidar las cosas, olvide como era mi vida y el rostro de aquellos que me habían dado dicha, yo los olvide Damian; los olvide… a los que serían mis padres yo… _los olvide_. Y fue su culpa, Crane… lo tomó todo de mí…"- Gruño enojado. -"Él tomo lo que me pertenecía, ¡Tomo mi vida Damian! La tomó de mí... ¡Él me robo la oportunidad de vivir! Y lo pagara, lo pagará, lo pagara"-

 ** _Lo haré sufrir…_**

El fuerte tirón hizo gruñir a Damian y Colín enterró las uñas en sus muñecas.

-"Sujétate Wilkes."- Colín negó.

-"Él nunca volvió…"-

 ** _Me abandono._**

-"Es porque después él se suicidó. Jonathan Crane se suicidó por la noche el mismo día que desapareciste."-

-"Lo sabias…"- Acuso Colín con acritud, con los dientes apretados y las cejas torcidas. -"¡Tú lo sabías!"-

-"Te equivocas, tus padres denunciaron tu ausencia, fuiste noticia y pude hallar la nota esta mañana en un diario de hace unos años, Jonathan Crane fue sospechoso por tu desaparición. Pero ese mismo día él se suicidó."-

-"¿¡Y quién va a pagar entonces!?… ¿¡Quién va a devolverme mi vida!?"-

 ** _Mis sueños e ilusiones._**

Apenas terminó de decirlo, Colín sintió como sus piernas se hundían en el abismo, se daba cuenta ahora, que todo este tiempo Damian había intentado salvarlo pero ahora…

Ya no tenía caso.

-"El odio que sientes te ha hecho esto. Tu odio te está consumiendo, ¿Puedes olerlo? Este es el olor de los malos sentimientos"-

-"Yo…"-

-"Pero aún puedes páralo, aún puedes detener esto, puedes salvarte Colín… **_solo debes perdonarlo_** "-

Y las palabras cayeron tan pesadas. -"¿Cómo?"- Y un frió se estableció en su espalda.

-"Al hombre que te hizo daño, debes perdonarlo Colín, a él, y a todos los que alguna vez te han menospreciado…"-

-"¡No!"-

-"¡Debes hacerlo!"-

-"¡No QUIERO!"-

Y ambos niños maldijeron. Damian al dolor de sus muñecas y su pierna derecha, y Colín el sentir la presión de ser arrastrado por sus propios pecados. Por ellos él sería condenado.

-"Sino lo haces… ambos seremos arrastrados…"-

-"¡No puedo!"-

-"Lo harás."-

-"¡No puedo hacerlo!"- Otro tirón hacia abajo y Wilkes chillo asustado.

-"No me sueltes por favor Damian ¡No me sueltes!"-

Damian negó. -"No tienes más opción…"-

Y la expresión de Colín se torció en desesperación. -"No hagas esto… ¡Por favor no me hagas hacer esto!"- Lloró y sorbió la mucosidad que en su nariz se apelmazaba. -"… No me hagas hacer eso"-

 ** _Por favor…_**

Otra lágrima cayó.

-"Si quieres otra oportunidad deberás entender lo que significa perdonar, y deberás hacerlo Wilkes, deberás personarlos, a todos, a todos ellos que te han lastimado, a todos ellos que te han defraudado; a tus padres por abandonarte, a los niños que se burlaron de ti, a quienes te menospreciaron, a quienes te humillaron… a todos ellos Wilkes… deberás perdonarlos, y por sobre todo… a Jonathan Crane, deberás perdonar a ese hombre por arrebatarte todo lo que tenías y quitarte la oportunidad de vivir tu vida."-

-"¡NO!"- Su cuerpo se hundió. -"No puedo hacer eso… de verdad que no puedo Damian, no quiero…"-

 _No quiero._

 _No me obligues a hacerlo._

Damian entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que no había salvación, le dolió verlo así, gritando dolido como un animal, llorando y suplicando sin temor ni vergüenza al qué dirán. Aflojando su agarre Colín lo miro al instante.

-"¿Damian?"-

-"No hay nada más que hacer Colín, puedo soltarte en este momento y las sombras te llevaran, te arrastraran, y si quieres salvarte ya sabes lo que debes hacer, deberás perdonar a todos los que alguna vez te hicieron daño, deberás deshacerte del odio que te ha consumido y por el cual te habías perdido… "- Su agarre se aflojo un poco más ocasionando que el niño aferrara sus dos manos a las de él. Y Damian lo vio, vio su dolor, lo vio en sus claros ojos que brillaban al estar llenos de lágrimas.

-"Te arrastraran a la nada… y tu alma será condenada."-

Colín apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. **_Llorando_**. Llorando gruesas lágrimas llenas de ira, dolor y frustración; y su labio tembló; su respiración se aceleró. -"Yo… no puedo…"- Sollozó. -"Él… yo… no puedo hacer eso…"- Se lamentó.

-"¡Hazlo!"-

-"Yo no…"- Otro tirón hacia bajo hizo que el agarre de Damian se aflojara más. -"¡Maldición Wilkes! ¿Qué estás esperando? No podré sostenerte por mucho más tiempo… por eso debes hacerlo, hazlo o juro que―."-

-" _Los perdono_ …"- Dijo el pelirrojo con muy suave voz.

-"¡Mas fuerte!"-

-"Yo los perdono…"-

-"¡Te dije que más fuerte!"-

-"¡LOS PERDONO…!"- Clamó el niño con fuerza en su voz, gritó como Damian no lo había escuchado antes mientras su cuerpo se hundía hasta solo quedar su mano y su cabeza que sobresalía. -"¡Los perdono Damian! Los perdono…"- Damian hizo una mueca debido a que no aguantaría más; su muñeca le dolía, su tobillo le dolía y sentía como si todo a su alrededor fuera estallar.

-"¡Los perdono…! A todos, a todos ellos que me han humillado, a todos ellos que me han defraudado, a los que me han abandonado, a mis padres… a Crane por hacerme daño…. ¡Por haberme asesinado!…"- Y Damian espero, aguanto apenas soportando el peso del niño que se estaba purgando de sus pecados.

-"Yo solo quería ser feliz…"- Agregó Colín con voz tranquila. -"Yo solo quería una vida, ¡Solo quería tener una familia! Quería unos padres amorosos que me leyeran cuentos por las noches, quería ir a la escuela y tener amigos para ir a sus fiestas, quería celebrar mi cumpleaños con una enorme tarta que dijera en grandes letras mi nombre; y Damian, yo… solo quería vivir… ¡Yo no quería morir!… pero ahora lo entiendo, entiendo lo que he hecho y por eso los perdono… ¡Yo los perdono!"- Y sus gritos se transformaron en llanto. En llanto amargo. -"Los perdono a todos pero por sobre todo, me perdono a mí mismo por provocar… que todo esto llegara a pasar…."-

La presión entre ellos disminuyo haciendo que para Damian fuera más fácil sostenerlo, ya no había nada que tirara a Wilkes hacia el vacío, ya no había nada que tirara de este niño hacia el negro abismo. Hizo un último esfuerzo tomando firmemente la blanca mano, y jalando fuertemente planto los pies bien fijos sobre la madera jalando el otro cuerpo con dureza.

Y daba resultado.

La presión y el aire se disiparon, y aquel vacío que enviaría a Wilkes al más negro abismo de poco a poco comenzaba a cerrarse. Con un último esfuerzo dio un fuerte tirón hacía arriba liberando al niño de su prisión de porquería, la fuerza hizo que Damian callera hacia atrás y sobre él, el niño que no hasta ahora no paraba de llorar.

Damian lo sintió sobre él, lo sintió aferrase a sus brazos y a sus ropas sollozando fuertemente sin querer soltarse de él, y Colín lloró, el niño lloró rasgando su garganta en dos, dejando salir toda la angustia y el dolor de haber perdido todo por lo que años luchó; y Damian lo escuchó, lo sostuvo sin importarle que el niño lo mojara o ensuciara, se quedó ahí quieto sin decir palabra, sin decirle nada, solo escuchando y deseando que de alguna forma… no hubiera terminado así, de esta forma.

El pelinegro miró como de a poco el abismo negro se cerraba, despacio, muy despacio. Miró entonces como una luz sobre ellos se acercaba, era ese túnel de luz que todos creían ver al morir, pero él sabía la verdad tras esa mentira, que aquello llamado cielo no existía, que aquello llamado infierno no existía; el paraíso no existía, el infierno no existía, o por lo menos no en la forma que todo mundo creía, ya que en realidad, el infierno era un vacío adonde tu alma iba a perderse para no reencarnar jamás, Madre le llamaba la _nada_ , un espacio oscuro del cual no había retorno. Y el cielo, Madre no le llamaba con algún nombre especial, ella solo decía que era un rio, un gran rio que no tenía agua, sino almas, y todos aquellos que habían cumplido con su última voluntad podían ascender para reencarnar o bien, para hallar la eterna paz…

-"Debes irte ya."-Se aventuró el pelinegro a romper el silencio. -"Es momento de que te vayas, ya no tienes nada más que hacer en este lugar."-

Colín asintió sin entender mientras la cálida luz dorada se acercaba a él. Damian lo observó, lo observó una última vez, los ojos claros llenos de lágrimas, la cara sucia por haber llorado, pero ya no había rencor, por primera vez la expresión de Wilkes no era una embrujada, sino serena, cargada con el entendimiento de haber hecho lo correcto.

Dándole un fuerte abrazo Colín desapareció.

Sin decir nada y sin decirle palabra dejo que la luz dorada lo atrapara.

Y era lo mejor. Él perfecto final para esta hórrida situación.

Damian suspiro cuando la luz desapareció. Ahora finalmente Colín podría descansar y hallar la paz. Se lo merecía, de alguna forma Colín merecía por una vez tener un final feliz en su vida.

Sintiéndose totalmente drenado cerró los ojos y acomodó su cuerpo en el suelo. Sabía que no podía dormir aquí, no en el suelo por lo menos, pero al mismo tiempo, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria como para levantarse y volver a casa. Su cuerpo entero dolía, su mano latía, su tobillo latía, la cabeza le dolía, y así mismo se dijo que sería un momento, tan solo un momento, descansaría por un breve momento y luego…

Podría enfrentarse nuevamente a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, y eso también incluía a su Padre, del cual, justo ahora, ya ni recordaba que debía avisarle si consideraba que podría llegar tarde a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 04. Epilogo._

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Cuando estaba… ordenando mis ideas para escribir esta historia quise que aquello que hiciera recordar a Colín fuera algo tan insignificante como ver su propia imagen, pero no fue solo eso, no fue solo el hecho de verse así mismo en una fotografía; fue el lugar, el saber que un día él como tantos otros niños había desapareció sin que nadie supiera nada, fue el saber que nadie lo buscó, que nunca fue hallado, qué olvidó; fue el descubrir que su imagen estaba ahí, sola entre tantas otras, con los colores que una vez debieron haber sido fuertes y vivos estaban ahora opacos, como comidos por el sol y el paso de los años. Fue reconocerse así mismo. Ver su fotografía y recordar el momento justo en que ésta había sido tomada.

Ese fue el detonante, el darse cuenta que nada había sido real, que todo había sido como estar viviendo en un sueño; y sobre todo, fue recordar que en realidad, todo ese tiempo él había estado muerto.

Finalmente, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 04 Epílogo

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Notas Previas** : Parte final de esta entrega: EL NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.

Finalmente hemos llegado al final de esta entrega, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a todos los que han leído y a todos los que han dejado review. Este será el último capítulo que hace las veces de epilogo. Aquí sabremos finalmente lo que paso con Colín y ¿Será que lo veremos en entregas posteriores? ¡Quién sabe!

Nuevamente aclaro que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

.

.

.

 _Come hasta que estés satisfecho._

 _Juega cuando quieras._

 _Duerme tanto como quieras._

 _Llora, enójate, ríe, pero vive, vive, vive…_

.

.

.

 **El NIÑO EN LA CUEVA DE LOS MURCIÉLAGOS.**

 _Capítulo 04._

 _Epílogo._

.

.

.

Rápidamente la situación se salió de control, era desesperante. _Ligeramente irritante_. Tanto, que cualquier otra persona ya habría perdido desde hace mucho tiempo la cabeza; pero no él.

 ** _Nunca Bruce Wayne._**

Y entre sus conocidos él ya gozaba de cierta fama por mantener siempre la calma, por estar siempre en perfecta armonía siendo uno con sus sentidos y sin dejar que sus emociones nublaran su juicio. Pero en secreto, todo representaba ser una carga. _Una muy pesada carga_. Ya que sabía que de alguna forma sus decisiones afectarían para bien o para mal la vida de todo aquel que solo quisiera ayudar. Sabía, que a veces sería juzgado y que sus aliados lo mirarían desconfiando, dudando, de él, de todo, de su ética y su moral; pero al final, la verdad se descubriría y todos sabrían que él había actuado basando sus actos en lo que creía era correcto.

Porque Bruce Wayne era un hombre recto.

Un hombre que ahora tenía problemas para controlar la desobediencia de su hijo más pequeño, y que para ser sincero, se negaba a aceptar que las acciones de ese niño afectaban de alguna manera su pensamiento, tan simple como eso; de alguna forma, se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que cuando algo tenía que ver con ese niño él dejaba de pensar con correcto discernimiento.

Suspirando por enésima vez colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar, aguardó en la línea un par de minutos esperando recibir una respuesta que quizá nunca iba a llegar. Colgó nuevamente y volviendo a repetir el mismo proceso esperó atento otro momento; más nadie contestó, nadie tomo la llamada y nadie nunca respondió. Maldiciendo entre dientes viro el volante yendo a la izquierda por la esquina de una de las tantas avenidas de la ciudad, verificó entonces el estado del GPS mientras continuaba avanzando lentamente.

No había tenido noticias de su hijo desde la mañana, y por eso mismo le preocupaba. Había querido darle una oportunidad, había querido confiar y por eso se obligó a esperar, pero ya no más, estaba anocheciendo y Damian había pasado demasiado tiempo en la ciudad.

No esperaría más, y si tenía que ir él mismo hasta donde se hallaba su hijo lo haría sin dudar.

Tomó su móvil y nuevamente marcó, repitió la acción completa sin obtener respuesta. Rechino los dientes metiendo prisa a su carrera pensando en las peores formas en las que podría ver terminar el día. La imagen de su hijo en una cama de hospital le llegó, lo vio tan claro ahí acostado, tan solo y pálido como si toda vida lo hubiera abandonado. _Gruñó_. Sujetó fuertemente el volante y alejando los malos pensamientos pisó el acelerador sin importarle ser amonestado por cualquier agente de tránsito que osara con pararlo.

Tan ensimismado iba perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas noto cuando el móvil en su mano insistentemente vibró, una y dos veces, y sin perder más tiempo tomó la llamada y espero…

Espero tranquilo pero nadie al otro lado contestó.

-"¿Damian?"- Más había alivio en su voz. -"¿Damian eres tú? Contéstame ahora jovencito, no seguiré tolerando esta clase de indisciplina…"- Amenazó, y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el niño finalmente habló.

-"¿Padre?..."-

Ahí estaba su voz.

Bruce dejó salir un suspiro contenido que era de absoluto alivio. -"Damian ¿Estas bien?... ¿En dónde—? **_No_**. No te preocupes, ya voy en camino, solo espera en la línea ¿Esta bien?, no vayas a colgar de cuerdo Damian… ¿Damian?... ¡Contesta!"-

-"Aquí estoy."- El niño cansinamente respondió. -"Continúo al teléfono Padre, sin embargo en este momento, _no estoy en condición para moverme o poder caminar si quiera.._."- Y el miedo le llegó, y lo golpeó, lo golpeo llenándolo de una fuerte y fría sensación que sin piedad lo recorrió.

-"Esta bien…"- Puntualizó el mayor con sobrada calma, demasiado tranquilo para no alertar al niño. -"Ya casi estoy ahí…"-

Y sin preocuparse saltó deliberadamente el alto del semáforo avanzando furiosamente por la carretera. Vio dos veces la dirección de GPS y apretando los dientes siguió su camino hasta llegar a un viejo y deteriorado edificio… no, no era un edificio cualquiera, era una casa, una vieja casa particular que lucía descuidada; tan sucia y abandonada.

Estacionando y bajando del auto Bruce miró el vecindario que a esta hora parecía un viejo pueblo abandonado. Las casas eran grandes, magnificas y elegantes, pero con una arquitectura arcaica de principios del siglo pasado; y así eran todas, todas ellas, la razón principal por la cual sus habitantes se habían marchado hace ya tantos años, por la mala administración que trajo una fuerte depresión ocasionando que muchos residentes se mudaran dejando en ruinas toda esta sección.

Bruce lo sabía, las casas de aquí no se vendían, el terreno no era rentable y las propiedades estaban tan descuidadas que los inversionistas simplemente habían dejado de intentar sacar a flote este sucio y desolado lugar que solo les haría gastar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza cerró la puerta del auto colocando la alarma.

Quizá él podría hacer algo por todos ellos que habían decidido aún permanecer en sus hogares, más ahora solo debía enfocarse, ahora solo debía concentrarse en encontrar a Damian antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido lo sacó de su estupor, Damian escuchó, escuchó lo pesados pasos que lentamente se acercaban a su posición, prestó atención y tomando en su mano una larga astilla de madera se preparó, se preparó por si debía defenderse y aguardó. Estaba listo. En cualquier momento los pasos se acercarían y entonces él atacaría…

 _No dudaría._

-"¿Damian?..."- Bruce abrió los ojos dejándose caer justo frente al niño. -"¿Qué ha pasado?..."- Preguntó mirando con preocupación el estado en el que se hallaba su hijo. Los cabellos revueltos, la ropa sucia, su mirada ligeramente vidriosa como si acabara de despertar de un profundo y nada reparador letargo… y no pudo evitarlo, Bruce alargo su mano y sin embargo, Damian se alejó para evitar a toda costa el desagradable contacto.

-"Estoy bien…"- Aseguró con voz agria el menor, más al instante vio la seria expresión de su Padre que amenazaba con darle un largo y pesado sermón. Suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado al sentir las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, la ira y el dolor ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Sin entenderlo se preguntó, ¿Debía disculparse? ¿Y luego qué?...

 ** _¿Qué es lo que esperaba este hombre de él?_**

-"Estoy bien"- Repitió una vez más intentando sonar convencido. -"No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte Padre, yo solo… creo que me he torcido el tobillo—"-

-"Déjame ver."- Y Bruce no se molestó en endulzar las palabras, sacó el zapato del niño para ver el musculo enrojecido.

-"―Y la rodilla también."-

Después de una rápida inspección Bruce inquirió. -"¿Puedes caminar?"- Y Damian solo asintió.

Intentando ponerse en pie usó la mano de su Padre como apoyo pero fue en vano, al instante sus músculos dolieron y sus piernas cedieron incapaces de soportar su propio peso. Damian maldijo, maldijo entre dientes odiando su propio cuerpo, odiando lo débil y frágil que en ocasiones era y que a veces solo sabía dar problemas. Probó una vez más intentando usar la pared como apoyo, más el resultado fue el mismo, habría caído al suelo de no ser por su Padre que en última instancia lo tomó del brazo evitando que cayera de cara contra el piso.

-"Te llevare al auto."- No fue una pregunta ni sugerencia, sino una orden directa. -"Ahora, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujétate con fuerza…"- Instruyó el mayor y así lo hizo Damian. Con temblorosas manos que pesaban más que el cemento se sujetó al cuello del hombre que buscaba levantarlo del suelo, sintió entonces el calor del otro cuerpo, tan tibio y vivo que relajaba su adolorido cuerpo.

Bruce notó de inmediato el cansancio en los ojos de su hijo y con cuidado, colocó su brazo bajo las rodillas del niño que jadeo al sentir el brusco movimiento en el musculo adolorido. Una vez conforme, tomó el zapato perdido y abriéndose camino atravesó la habitación en la cual había encontrado al chico. Antes de salir miró el desorden que dejaba atrás, la ventana que daba a la calle estaba rota, había sido rota de fuera hacia dentro ya que los vidrios estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, un solitario mueble estaba destrozado en una esquina y veía lo que parecían ser marcas de golpes en todos lados incluyendo el suelo, el techo y en ciertas partes de las paredes también. Y Bruce observó, observo detenidamente esas marcas, negras y grandes como si hubieran sido hechas por un ser gigante.

-"¿Padre?"- Pregunto el niño oyéndose cansado.

-"¿Si Damian?"-

-"Creo que también… me he torcido la muñeca."- Bruce asintió pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a colocar una mano sobre la pequeña espalda. -"Le diremos a Alfred y él se encargara de eso también…"- Y Damian cabeceó, se relajó en los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían aferrándose a la lujosa y cara camisa, cerró entonces los ojos y segundos después sus sentidos se apagaron, y debía estar realmente exhausto ya que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido ahí mismo; protegido por esos fuertes brazos que se negaron a soltarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que despertó brillantes luces fue lo primero que vio, brillantes y amarillas luces que pasaban ante él con sobrada rapidez, iban una tras otra, una tras otra, navegando frente a sus ojos como si no tuvieran fin. Parpadeando confusamente usó su mano sana para frotarse los ojos ¡Grave error! Al instante el dolor se disparó y fue lo único que por un momento sintió; su cuerpo entero dolía, su mano latía y su tobillo ardía con una sensación de caliente escozor; era un dolor generalizado, caliente y molesto que bajaba por su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta sus más inferiores miembros.

Humedeciéndose los labios, posó sus ojos en la ventana observando la oscuridad, mirara a donde mirara era lo único que veía pasar. Comprendiendo en donde se hallaba movió la cabeza para ver a su Padre quién manejaba absorto con la mirada fija adelante y ambas manos al volante. Estaban en carretera, pensó Damian comprendiendo que estaba en problemas, aún estaban en carretera pero seguramente pronto llegarían a ese lugar al cual su padre tenía gusto por llamarle hogar, así que espero, Damian espero, aguardó tranquilo acomodándose en el sillón pero el castigo nunca llegó.

-"Estoy esperando."- El silencio entre ambos lo estaba matando.

Bruce lo ignoró, no lo miró, no quiso hacerlo pero de inmediato supo a lo que se refería su hijo menor. -"No sé de qué hablas."- Contestó despacio el mayor con tono ligero provocando que Damian le devolviera una mirada llena de recelo.

-"Te desobedecí."- Sentenció Damian con fuerza y cruda voz.

Bruce solo asintió.

-"Es bueno saber que al menos Damian, eres consciente de lo que has hecho."- Dejó de hablar un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. -"En efecto Damian, me desobedeciste, hiciste caso omiso a mis palabras y sugerencias, e incluso a veces parece que ni te interesan ¿Qué más debo hacer Damian? **_Dime_**. ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que hacer para tener aunque sea la mínima compresión de tu parte? He hecho lo que has pedido, te he dado la libertad para moverte según mejor te convenga, he tratado de respetar tus costumbres y también tus decisiones, he accedido a ciertas peticiones para que te sientas cómodo e incluso, he permitido que salgas de la mansión sin pedir ninguna explicación, pero a cambio pido, lo único que pido es que respetes las órdenes que solicito. Que llegues a casa antes del anochecer, que le avises a Alfred a mí o a cualquiera de los chicos en donde estarás y a donde te podemos encontrar, y que si pasa algo, cualquier cosa que se salga de la normalidad, te mantengas al margen, que permanezcas en un sitio seguro y no te expongas de ninguna forma al peligro hasta que―"-

-"¡Entonces crees que soy débil!"- Arremetió de inmediato el niño. -"¿No es eso lo que insinúas Padre? Crees que soy débil y que no podré defenderme."-

-" _Damian_."- Suspiró. -"No pongas palabras en mi boca que no pretendo ni quiero decir."-

-"Pero es exactamente lo que quisiste decir Padre. _Y te equivocas_. Sé cómo defenderme, Madre me enseñó a hacerlo, ella se encargó de eso; de que aprendiera, y de que lo hiciera bien. A cada error un castigo, por cada falta un castigo, a cada incompetencia de mi parte un castigo…"- Y Bruce se tensó, se tensó mientras escuchaba hablar a su hijo menor, apretó sus manos alrededor del volante y cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de abrirlos para centrarse nuevamente en el camino.

-"Damian."- Empezó. -"Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu madre, no tiene nada que ver con tus conocimientos ni el cómo ella decidió educarte, y si hago esto Damian, no es por beneficio propio, **_sino por el tuyo_**. El que me obedezcas Damian, no es ningún castigo ni una muestra de incompetencia, eres hábil, lo reconozco, pero quiero tener la certeza de que sabrás tomar decisiones de forma correcta. El que me hagas saber en dónde te encuentras no es un castigo, el que me avises o lleves a alguien más contigo cuando sales tampoco es un castigo, es para tu seguridad, es para saber en dónde estás, es para que yo… tenga la certeza de que estés donde estés _, estarás bien_."-

Y ambos aguardaron un momento sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-"Damian…"- Bruce continuó. -"Quiero confiar en ti, quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti y quiero que tú también confíes en mí. Sé que no eres como Tim o como Dick, y eso está muy bien, eso está más que bien, tú eres tu propia persona y no tienes por qué imitar ni pretender ser alguien más solo para poder encajar, y lo único que quiero es que ambos podamos entendernos y estemos en buenos términos."-

Y Damian permaneció en silencio, no habló ni tampoco comento nada al respecto, dejó por un momento de mirar a su Padre para centrarse en las luces que como fantasmas pasaban por la ventana. Rápidas y misteriosas como espectros en la noche.

Si pensaba en el tiempo en que había vivido con su Madre a su favor podía decir que ella nunca le había inculcado el sentido de lo que significaba confiar, él estaba solo, siempre estuvo solo y no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo y esperar confiar en alguien más. No era así como había sido enseñado, no era así como había sido educado, criado desde su más tierna infancia, desde que él no era más que un niño, tan solo un niño que no sabía otra cosa más lo que su Madre le deseaba enseñar. Pero aquí estaba y nada de eso importaba, realmente… nada de eso importaba; porque aquí nadie sabía, nadie comprendía y ni siquiera su Padre entendía. Él no entendía. Su Padre no entendía. Él solo creía que todo era rebeldía. **_Pero no era así_** _._ Para Damian no era sencillo desechar años y años de adiestramiento en el cual solamente se había tenido así mismo como única compañía, cuando no había podido confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo, y por eso mismo, ahora él no podía simplemente pretender... simplemente… no podía abrirse a las demás personas y mostrarse cómo realmente era él.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía quién realmente era él, ya que después de años y años de decirle como tenía que ser y que era lo que tenía que saber ya no sabía a dónde quedaba el verdadero él.

Desanimado, Damian cayó hundiendo su espalda en el asiento.

El confiaba en su Padre, lo hacía tanto como confiaba en su Madre, pero más allá de ellos la confianza era un don casi invaluable, uno que por supuesto, él no poseía ni sabía cómo obtener.

-"Pero hoy conocí alguien…"- Las palabras salieron despacio y casi sin pensarlo, e incluso, se sorprendió así mismo al comprender que semejante cosa había salido sin querer de su propia boca. -"Hoy conocí a alguien…"- Repitió una vez más esperando cualquier tipo reacción por parte de su Padre. -"Era un niño, un niño apenas mayor que yo, pero él estaba solo, tan solo y asustado; **_y no podía dejarlo_**."-

-"¿Es por eso que tardaste?, ¿Es por eso que no contestabas mis llamadas? "-

 ** _¿Es por eso el desastre de aquella casa?_**

-"Él estaba muerto."- Sentenció Damian sin miramientos y Bruce no hizo más que frenar su auto en seco, la forma en la que lo dijo lo preocupó, ya que no mostraba ningún signo de emoción. La imprudente acción trajo consecuencias y enseguida decenas de personas pitaron sus bocinas con molestia, el ruido le llegó y Bruce entendió, miró por el retrovisor y sin mediar palabra se estacionó en paralelo a la carretera donde estaba seguro nadie le iba a hostigar por estorbar.

-"¿Qué has dicho?"- Preguntó más qué molesto, sorprendido. Damian frunció las cejas ya que prestar atención no parecía ser una actividad que las personas de ciudad acostumbraran a desempeñar.

-"No luzcas tan sorprendido Padre…"- Regañó el menor restándole importancia. -"Wilkes estaba solo y no había tiempo ni nadie que quisiera ayudarle, así que lo hice yo, le ayude, evite que su alma fuera consumida y en realidad, no considero que haya hecho algo extraño, no hice nada malo, no hice nada que no hubieras hecho tú de estar en mi lugar…"-

 _Quizá._

-"¿Damian?"-

-"Madre me contó muchas cosas sobre ti antes de venir aquí. Tu trabajo es muy similar al de ella pero con una única diferencia, y esa es que tú Padre, proclamas y te llamas a ti mismo un **_Exorcista_**. Tu trabajo es desterrar aquellas impuras almas que representan un peligro para los vivos, y es que siempre es por ellos y todo el tiempo es para ellos ¿Me equivoco? Solo ellos son merecedores de tu tiempo y esfuerzo, solo ellos merecen estar seguros y ser salvados, pero yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, no comparto esa idea porque Wilkes también estaba sufriendo, él estaba solo y se estaba corrompiendo, y si no hacía algo entonces él se convertiría en algo maligno, en algo oscuro y podrido; y si no hubiera actuado Padre, y si yo no hubiera hecho algo su alma se habría perdido y entonces, no habría habido alguna forma de ayudarlo…"-

 ** _No habría podido salvarlo._**

-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- Preguntó el mayor temiendo haber preguntado.

-"Hice lo de siempre…"-

-"¿Y puedo saber qué es?"-

-"Yo solo hablé con él."-

-"¿Hablaste con él?"-

-"Fue lo que dije Padre."-

 ** _Yo solo hablé con él_.**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, lo que su hijo decía sobre poder hablar con los muertos, sobre poder hablar con aquellas entidades que habitaban en otros planos sobrenaturales; y sonaba a mentira, quería que fuera mentira ya que no conocía a nadie que poseyera la capacidad de poder hablar en otras lenguas o en el idioma de aquellos que ya no vivían en este plano terrenal.

 ** _A donde ni ellos podían llegar._**

-"Se lo que hacen las personas que son como tú Padre, que solo se enfocan en proteger a los humanos como si sus vidas valieran para algo. Cuando vivía con Madre conocí a muchos que eran como tú, a ellos no les importaba otra cosa más que desterrar a las almas que estaban solas o asustadas, a ellos no les importaba lo que pudieran sentir o todo lo que pudieran sufrir, ya que para ellos su trabajo era como un juego, como un mero pasatiempo, como una opción de diversión e incluso, a veces lo veían como una despreciable competición. Madre me dijo que eras un exorcista y sé exactamente cómo trabajan los exorcistas. A ti no te importa nadie más que los inmundos humanos. Solo ellos y nada más que ellos valen tú tiempo. Madre y yo lo sabemos, que es más fácil enviar un alma a la _nada_ que darle la oportunidad para encontrar la calma."-

Y Bruce hizo silencio mientras escuchaba atento la diatriba de su hijo más pequeño. Y era cierto, debía admitirlo. **_Era muy cierto_**. Él muchas veces había hecho eso cuando era joven e inexperto, y cuando proteger a la personas se volvía su objetivo y única prioridad. Todos los sabían, todos los que eran como él lo sabían, sobre lo que Damian decía, sobre que era más fácil exorcizar a una entidad cuando se le desterraba para nunca regresar.

Era esa la verdad.

 _La única realidad._

-"Pero ellos también tienen sentimientos, en realidad, es lo único que ellos son, solo sentimientos, sensaciones que quedaron arraigadas en algún sitio o en algún lugar, pero de la forma en la que tú y todos lo hacen, así ellos… nunca hallaran paz."-

 ** _Así nunca podrán descansar._**

-"Sé de lo que hablas Damian. _Créeme que lo sé_. Y por eso mismo te puedo decir que a veces es necesario desterrarlos."-

-"Siempre hay una forma."-

-"No cuando se vuelven un peligro."-

-"¡Incluso entonces hay una forma! ¡Yo lo he visto! He visto lo que pasa cuando son consumidos, he visto lo que pasa cuando el odio, la tristeza y el rencor atraen a las entidades de planos inferiores para ser corrompidos, cuando esos sentimientos son tan fuertes que no queda nada más que una masa negra que seguirá creciendo y creciendo hasta volverse toxica y peligrosa; y entonces llegaran las sombras, Madre las llamaba de esa forma; entidades que velan por el balance de este y los otros mundo enviando a las almas condenadas a un abismo negro e infinito. Tú también debes saberlo Padre, tú también debes saber cómo funciona esto, porque tales términos como cielo e infierno simplemente son meras invenciones creadas para conveniencia y lujo de los hombres..."-

Y Bruce suspiro, observo hacía la noche y entonces agregó. -"Es verdad Damian, tienes razón, soy un exorcista y mi trabajo es desterrar aquello o aquellos que rompan con el balance natural de las cosas. Yo no puedo hacer lo que Dick o Tim pueden hacer, yo no puedo interactuar con las entidades ni saber sus necesidades de la forma en la que tu o ellos pueden hacerlo; pero sí que tengo poder sobre ellos, tengo el poder para someterlos, para doblegar sus voluntades a mis necesidades."- Y Damian desvió la mirada de la ventana para observar fijamente a su Padre. -"Y hay razón en lo que dice tu Madre, no hay ángeles en el cielo ni demonios en los infernos, tales conceptos no existen para nosotros como lo hacen para el resto. Toda entidad habita en un plano sobrenatural, un lugar invisible al cual los humanos comunes no podrán llegar jamás, más sin embargo con el ritual apropiado a veces se les puede invocar, e incluso, aquellos que han sido desterrados aún pueden regresar; hay quienes aún pueden, hay entidades que aún pueden volver desde ese enorme espacio negro y vacío donde el tiempo no corre y donde siempre es una eternidad, a donde diferentes entidades pueden ir a parar; espíritus que son corrompidos por demonios y que no tienen salvación son desterrados a ese sitio por los que son como yo, espíritus que han sido corrompidos por sus sentimientos de odio serán enviados a ese lugar por las llamadas sombras, entidades sin forma que mantienen el orden entre las criaturas que habitan los planos no terrenales, pero a veces, ni siquiera ellas son suficientes, no siempre, ni tampoco son poderosas, y es por ello que existimos nosotros."-

 _Es la razón por la que vivimos nosotros._

-"Pero a ti ellos no te importan."-

-"No se trata de quien importé y quien no, es nuestro trabajo ayudar a mantener ese delicado balance y castigar a quienes osan con romperlo. Es lo que hacemos Damian. Aceptes eso o no, es lo que estamos destinados a hacer. Es por eso que hay reglas que debemos obedecer."-

-" ** _No_**. Te equivocas Padre ¡Es lo que _tú_ estás acostumbrado a hacer! ¡Es lo que todos acostumbran a hacer! Pero no es lo que yo hago. Madre también me enseñó a imponer mi voluntad sobre cualquier entidad, si sabes su nombre tendrás el poder para someterla, y te obedecerán, pero en vez de solo desterrarlos Padre, en vez de eso yo prefiero ayudarlos. "-

-"¿Y eso es lo que paso hoy Damian?"- Bruce finalmente lo miró.

-"Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Hice que Wilkes se deshiciera de su odio para que pudiera dejar atrás este lugar, para que abandonara este mundo y volviera a donde debió haber ido en primer lugar, a ese sitio inexistente al que todos llaman cielo…"- Frunció las cejas sin gustarle el erróneo concepto.

Y Bruce mantuvo para sí sus palabras mientras escuchaba atento la historia que el niño relataba. Desvió entonces la mirada observando al chiquillo y tentado estuvo a poner su mano sobre la mejilla del niño, y así lo hizo, su mano sintió la corriente de electricidad que por alguna razón Damian parecía tener siempre consigo, tan salvaje y misteriosa, y quizás, hasta también peligrosa; pero ningún misterio se le escapaba, ningún misterio quedaba oculto y con el tiempo, él descubriría este secreto guardado celosamente por su hijo más pequeño.

Y era cierto, de algún modo, era cierto todo lo que ahora le había dicho al niño. Sobre que él no era como Dick o como Tim, sobre que él no podía ver el futuro en sus sueños ni saber cómo se sentían los demás, sobre que él no podía hacer eso ni descubrir que había pasado en qué determinado lugar, y cuando Damian fue secuestrado no pudo hacer nada más que esperar.

Él era un exorcista, esa era su vida. Su trabajo era desterrar a aquellos que causaban caos e imponían miedo en la vida de los demás, su trabajo era encontrar a esas entidades corruptas y desterrarlos, enviarlas al más allá, purgarlos a la nada para que no volvieran a aterrorizar, eso era más fácil, eso era más fácil que llevarlos a la luz para que pudieran reencarnar. Era más fácil desterrarlos a ese lugar donde pasarían una eternidad antes de poder pensar en escapar.

-"Pero aún no termina."- Damian lo miró, lo miró con sus ojos claros donde no había emoción, ni dicha ni dolor.

-"¿Qué es lo que aún no termina Damian?"-

-"Colín…"- Susurró, y gesticulando hacia adelante Damian agregó. -"Padre, deseo hacerte una petición…"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

La próxima vez que Bruce encontró a Damian éste se hallaba sentado en el alfeizar del gran ventanal, su silueta permanecía tensa y su cabeza yacía recargada en algún punto sobre el pulido cristal. Estaba enojado, no era difícil saberlo ni tampoco era algo que Bruce necesitara cuestionar, la molestia del niño era tan densa que casi la podía palpar. Era un hecho. Damian estaba molesto. Pero más que molesto el niño estaba cabreado, furioso con todos ellos por haberlo dejado atrás, por haberlo dejado solo y encerrado sin posibilidad de salir o abandonar la seguridad que proveía este lugar.

 _Este sitio al cual su hijo seguía negándose a llamarlo hogar._

-"Lo han encontrado."- Fue todo cuanto dijo su Padre antes de sentarse a su lado. -"Estaba exactamente adonde dijiste que íbamos a encontrarlo. Han recuperado el cuerpo y en este momento sus restos estarán dispuestos al cuidado de los servicios de peritaje encargado."-

-"Te dije que quería ir ¡Te lo pedí! ¿No es así? Te pedí que me dejaras, que me dejaras ir…"-

 ** _Te dije que necesitaba estar ahí._**

Y aquí iban de nuevo.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo.

Habían tenido esta plática toda la mañana y francamente Bruce no sabía si su hijo era terco o simplemente no quería entender nada cuando se le hablaba.

-"No podía dejar que fueras Damian."- Sentenció Bruce colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos bajo su barbilla. -"Tu tobillo necesita reposo al igual que tu rodilla y muñeca. Alfred ha hecho su parte y los medicamentos funcionaran solo si les das el tiempo necesario para hacer su trabajo, no son milagrosos ¿Sabes? Debes darte tiempo, tomar todo con calma ya que forzando las cosas no conseguirás más que hacerte daño."-

-"Pero yo debía haber estado ahí…"- Y Bruce escucho la voz del niño que de alguna forma sonaba dolida.

-"Lo entiendo. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero a diferencia de lo que todos creen Damian, no soy tan inconsciente. Sé que deseabas estar ahí para cuando recuperaran sus restos, pero ¿Realmente crees que a ese niño le hubiera gustado que lo vieras así? Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo y por eso mismo te puedo decir que es mejor recordar a este niño como lo conociste la primera vez hace tan solo unos días, lo mejor es que lo recuerdes así Damian, como el niño alegre y sonriente con el cual compartiste toda una mañana entera, recuérdalo de esa manera; lo mejor es que lo recuerdes de esa manera; con la sonrisa en los labios, los ojos claros, y las grandes ansias que tenía por disfrutar de la vida qué, aunque haya sido corta… seguramente para él fue dichosa."-

Y Damian no pudo evitarlo. Apretó con fuerza la tela de sus vaqueros escuchando atento las palabras que lo golpearon como si fueran de cemento. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Se preguntó el niño con la ira que lo envolvía. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía su Padre a hablar de esa manera?...

¿Tan a la ligera?...

¿Cómo si entendiera?

Los sueños de Wilkes habían sido cortados, le habían sido arrebatados, y Damian los había escuchado, los había visto, **_los había sentido_** ; todas sus ilusiones que un segundo no fueron más que rotas por un extraño que había jurado ayudarlo.

Y Damian había logrado acompañarlo, había logrado estar ahí todo el tiempo viendo como sus pecados eran purgados. Damian había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, sosteniendo la mano de aquel niño en un intento vano por consolarlo.

Era lo único que había podido hacer para ayudarlo.

Pero no era justo.

 _No había sido justo para ninguno_.

No era justo lo que había pasado ni el cómo había terminado y por eso mismo ¿Cómo su Padre se atrevía a ser tan cerrado? ¿Cómo podía su Padre pretender que sabía? ¿Cómo podía pretender que comprendía? Y lo enfurecía, le enfurecía escuchar a su Padre hablar como si realmente entendiera lo que había pasado, le enfurecía escucharlo porque Damian sabía que Colín no regresaría.

No pronto y quizá nunca lo haría…

 ** _¿Y en qué lugar quedaba su justicia?_**

-"¿Qué es lo que harán con él?"- Preguntó antes de poderse contener. -"No intentes mentirme porque sabré si lo vas a hacer."-

-"Wayne Enterprises se hará cargo de los gastos y después sus restos serán dispuestos para ser entregados a los familiares más allegados, aunque en el caso de Colín que no tenía padres he pedido al comisionado que sus restos sean entregados a sus tutores legales, ellos actualmente viven en otro condado, pero será la policía la encargada de notificarles el hallazgo; finalmente este caso podrá ser cerrado."- Guardó silencio un momento antes de mirar al niño que yacía a su lado cabizbajo. Bruce suspiró sabiendo que toda esta situación había tocado a Damian de forma muy personal, por cualquier cosa que haya sido, su hijo parecía estar muy preocupado por como las cosas habrían de terminar. -"Ven conmigo Damian, quiero mostrarte algo."- Y Bruce se puso de pie esperando a que su hijo le siguiera el paso.

Ambos avanzaron en silencio con paso lento ya que el niño se había negado rotundamente a que se compadeciera o lo ayudara a caminar siquiera. Terco como siempre, su hijo dio un pequeño y corto paso a la vez siguiéndolo despacio pero sin dejar de lado esa actitud presuntuosa que llevaba consigo a todos lados, y Bruce lo esperó, esperó a que el niño lo siguiera deteniéndose cuando debía hacerlo pero dándole a Damian su espacio para avanzar sin sentirse presionado.

Y con referencia a eso, Alfred parecía estar en lo correcto. Los dos eran tan similares que la terquedad parecía ser más un rasgo heredado, uno no muy bueno por supuesto, ya que gracias a eso Damian parecía ser perseguido por una gran cantidad de problemas.

Mirando de reojo a su hijo observó su andar, era bueno saber que al menos iba a sanar. El tobillo del niño seguía inflamado aunque ciertamente estaba mejorando, no tanto como él hubiera esperado, pero Bruce le daría otro par de días para que el dolor se disipara y la inflamación bajara, y entonces, Damian sería capaz de andar con normalidad sin preocuparse por la cantidad de peso que pusiera sobre su lado derecho.

En apenas un par de minutos ambos llegaron al estudio. Bruce se detuvo para abrir la puerta a su hijo quien ingreso al cuarto sentándose en el sillón destinado para invitados.

-"Sé que no lo pediste."- Empezó Bruce muy despacio sentándose y recargando la espalda en la grande silla de su amplio despacho. -"Pero estuve investigando."- Miró al niño con un folder manila en la mano.

-"Su nombre era Colín Wilkes. Colín, fue abandonado en un basurero siendo apenas un recién nacido, estuvo bajo el cuidado del estado hasta que fue acogido en el St. Aden's Orphanage donde pasó sus primeros años de vida antes de ser colocado en su primera casa de acojina. Pero aparentemente, las cosas no resultaron tan bien como en un inicio se hubiera esperado, ya que inmediatamente después, Colín mostró ser diferente al resto presentando ciertos… problemas que le dificultaron relacionarse correctamente con el resto. A muy temprana edad, Colín comenzó a desarrollar ciertos trastornos de personalidad y de conducta que afectaron seriamente su relación con sus compañeros, cuidadores y maestros, desarrolló un profundo miedo a la oscuridad y una mucho más severa fobia a los murciélagos, presentó serios problemas de abandono, de ira y paranoia, fue molestado por sus compañeros en el colegio y se negaba a obedecer a los maestros, y debido a eso, por todos los problemas que presentaba y todos los cuidados que necesitaba, las familias que solían cuidarlo lo devolvían a los cuidadores de servicios sociales alegando que el niño era un problema. Paso así casi toda su vida, de casa en casa, de familia en familia, yendo y viviendo sin que nadie se comprometiera a cuidarlo o darle un hogar definitivo."- Hojeando el expediente Bruce hizo un breve silencio. -"Para alguien de su edad y con su historial, _debió haber sido difícil_."-

-" _Lo fue_."- Le aseguró su hijo. -"Él me lo dijo, me dijo eso, que nadie lo quería; que nadie lo quería cerca porque él solo sabía dar problemas, pero no era cierto, él no era problemático, la culpa la tenían aquellos adultos que no sabían cómo debían tratarlo."- Y Bruce cabeceo sintiendo el peso de esas palabras como si le calzaran. -"Prefirieron hacerlo a un lado, prefirieron alejarlo, ignorarlo, pero a pesar de eso Wilkes dijo que había alguien que deseaba adoptarlo."-

-"En efecto. Hubo una familia que deseaba adoptarlo, era una pareja que durante varios años habían intentado tener hijos propios pero sin lograrlo, parece que optaron por otros medios y se inclinaron por la adopción, al darse cuenta de los problemas de este niño lejos de alejarlo quisieron ayudarlo. Contactaron con un terapeuta, con un psiquiatra pediátrico que servía en uno de los programas de la fundación…"-

-"Crane."-

-"Así es. Jonathan Crane trabajaba en un programa especial de la fundación Wayne, él había diagnosticado a muchos niños antes y tenía años de experiencia tratando el miedo en los infantes. Era un genio entre los entendidos, uno de los mejores, e incluso, se decía que había expuesto importantes teorías en el ámbito de la psicología; yo lo conocí, lo vi solo un par de veces ya que la fundación se encargaba de cubrir los gastos de ciertos niños a los cuales Crane atendía, y tan extraño o excéntrico como era, Crane nunca mostró tener ninguna extraña tendencia, al contrario Damian, él siempre fue bastante sensato y hasta cierto punto _todos sabían que Crane no era violento_."-

-"Claramente engañó a todos por qué él asesinó a Wilkes."-

-"Hubo testigos que dijeron haber visto a los dos juntos el día en que Colín desapareció. Aunque realmente eso no era extraño ya que Crane solía visitar a todos sus pacientes y sin embargo, Colín resulto ser de algún modo… especial."- Suspiro sin querer decir más. -"No obstante Damian, este caso no es reciente, este caso ha estado congelado desde hace diez años. De acuerdo a lo que se sabe por los tutores legales, Crane recogió a Colín en su casa como parte de una terapia experimental que habían empezado a utilizar, y después de eso, no se supo del niño nunca más. Horas mar tarde por la denuncia de los tutores irrumpieron en la casa de Crane y lo que hallaron fue— bueno, él se había suicidado; la policía no encontró nota de despedida, ni tampoco hubo algún móvil ni nada que indicara que ese hombre quisiera atentar contra su vida, sin embargo, aunque en su casa no se hallaron señales de lucha, se le declaró como principal sospechoso por la desaparición del niño dado que fue el último que lo había visto…"-

-"Él quiso hacerlo."-

-"No estamos seguros de eso."-

-"Wilkes me lo dijo. Crane no era un hombre bueno. "-

-"¿El té dijo eso?"- Damian cabeceo como signo de afirmación. -"Eso fue lo que Wilkes dijo y refutó."- Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Damian hablara de nuevo. -"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán con él?"-

-"Se seguirá el proceso normal. Se identificaran los restos y los oficiales darán alerta a los involucrados para poder llevar a cabo el funeral."- Damian entendió las palabras y desvió la mirada hacia un lado sin decir nada. Sin querer ver nada.

De alguna forma sabía que este iba a ser el final, que así las cosas habían de terminar, pero aún quedaba algo, lo sentía, parecía que aún quedaba algo, algo que desde el día anterior lo había estado molestando porque sentía que algo estaba faltando, que algo estaba olvidando.

Sentía como si necesitara hacer algo…

-"Se acabó Damian… lo has hecho bien."- Finalizó Bruce colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. El choque de electricidad fue instantáneo y por un instante Bruce quiso cuestionarlo, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, quería saber que era esta energía que rodeaba a todas horas el cuerpo de su hijo; Damian no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio alejándose del toque como si quemara.

-"No. Aún no termina Padre, hay algo más que debo hacer."- Y poniéndose de pie Damian enfrentó a su progenitor con fiera decisión. -"Quiero que me lleves a ver a esa familia."-

-"Damian, eso es…"-

-"No quiero hablar con ellos, solo necesito verlos."-

Y Bruce no pudo poner ningún pero.

Tres días más tarde estaban de camino en el auto para llegar al otro condado, cuatro horas de viaje, tres si iban rápido, pero con un niño acompañándole prefería ir despacio.

Llegaron al sitio indicado justo antes de que Damian explotara en mal humor por el largo y aburrido viaje por el cual se obligó a pasar. Bruce aparcó, y enseguida el niño bajó del auto sin dar ninguna explicación. Ambos caminaron despacio hasta que sus pasos los guiaron a una serie de apartamentos que se alzaban majestuosos a un par de metros justo frente a ellos. Y Bruce solo miró, miró a su hijo quien sin pedir permiso de él se alejó, lo observo cruzar con grandes zancadas un pequeño parque que se hallaba justo a medio camino frente a un enorme edificio de varios pisos.

Y evito decir palabra, no dijo nada ni llamo a su hijo para que regresara, en vez de eso guardo su distancia y observo detenidamente a Damian.

Sin querer tener una opinión equivocada sobre las acciones del niño tomó asiento en un banco vigilando a su hijo que inmediatamente corrió hacia un envejecido columpio que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse. Bruce solo observó, escaneó la pequeña espalda y parpadeó, colocó una mano sobre su frente en vano intento por bloquear de su rostro la brillante luz del sol.

Era molesta, pensó entrecerrando los ojos; la luz era molesta y demasiado brillante para sus estándares ya que le impedía ver con claridad las residencias que se hallaban en este lugar.

Más las sombras debían estar jugándole mal, ya que por un momento juró haber visto un pequeño cuerpo apostado justo a la diestra de su hijo menor. Sacudiendo la cabeza se frotó los ojos con suficiente fuerza, por supuesto que había niños, se dijo pensando la obviedad, por supuesto que aquí había niños ya que después de todo esto era un parque, uno no muy grande pero un parque no obstante, esta era una zona residencial, edificios de apartamentos rodeaban este lugar, y como era de suponer, los cientos de niños que vivían en aquellos edificios debían venir aquí para jugar.

Decidiendo que no habría que darle más importancia sacó el libro que había llevado consigo, no siempre podía darse el lujo de tener el día para sí mismo, por lo que hoy se relajaría y disfrutaría de este cálido día en compañía de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto descendió del auto, Damian rehuyó de la compañía de su Padre, centró entonces su vista en el alto edificio que no era verde como antiguamente solía ser la casa de Wilkes; en vez de eso, era amarillo, no tenía un solo piso sino siete seguidos, y tampoco había un solo árbol al frente sino todo un parque con varios de ellos.

Sentándose en uno de los endebles columpios Damian sintió la cálida brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas. Justo ahora, le era imposible evitar pensar que Colín habría amado este lugar, estaba seguro de ello, Colín era tan crédulo y sencillo que este sitio se habría vuelto de inmediato en su lugar favorito.

O al menos así lo pensaba Damian, aunque para él este lugar no valía la pena. Era asfixiante, molesto, no le agradaba _, le molestaba_ ; él odiaba el ruido y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Chasqueando la lengua colocó sobre su cabeza la capucha de su sudadera, y esperando a que su Padre no lo viera, se meció ligeramente en el asiento con las puntas de sus pies que apenas rosaban el suelo.

El sentimiento le llego por su flanco derecho y Damian no pudo evitar gruñir con exaspero.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-

Habló cuando el viento jugó con sus cabellos, la brisa fue juguetona y la risa de un niño fue lo único que por un segundo escucho. Tan fuerte y extremadamente molesta. -"Sabes que puedo verte aunque intestes esconder tu presencia."-

Sin aviso un pequeño niño apareció, su cabello rojizo brilló y sus ojos azules resplandecieron por la intensidad del crudo sol. Damian lo observó, observo su figura, tan etérea y pulcra. Miró entonces su sonrisa y sus ojos que refulgían.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó una segunda una vez sonando más enojado que preocupado.

-"¿No debería ser yo quien te haga esa pregunta Damian?"-

-"Tt. No juegues conmigo Wilkes."- Arremetió el pelinegro de inmediato expresando su enfado. El niño a su lado negó, y acto seguido sonrió en contestación.

-"Volví."-

-"Eso es obvio."-

Colín cabeceo, cerró un segundo los ojos y entonces los abrió. -"He vuelto."- Habló. -"Y he aprendido."- Comenzó a decir el niño sentándose en el columpio desocupado a la diestra de Damian. -"Y por todo lo que hice es necesario que me disculpe contigo. Lo siento Damian, en verdad, lo siento mucho. Mi egoísmo te ocasionó problemas pero ahora soy capaz de comprenderlo; Gracias. Finalmente soy capaz de darte las gracias."-

-"Tu sentimientos de gratitud son aceptados, y sin embargo, intuyo que esa no es la única razón por la cual has regresado."-

-"No."- Admitió. -"Volví por algo más."- Y Colín apuntó un delgado dedo hacía una de las tantas puertas del complejo de apartamentos donde un hombre y una bella dama salían tomados de las manos.

-"Ellos son…"-

-"Mis padres. Ambos han crecido y han madurado, juntos han envejecido y están por cumplir cuarenta años, ellos aún no lo saben pero ¿Puedes verlo? Ellos tendrán un hijo, su primer hijo de sangre, voy a tener un hermano, una hermana de hecho; después de tantos años ellos por fin cumplirán su sueño y serán padres."- Y Damian podía entenderlo. Él lo entendió. Entendió lo que significaba y todo lo que eso implicaba, que Colín no se quejaba, que no lloraba _, que él lo disfrutaba_. -"Y ahora qué sé esto no puedo dejarlos Damian, ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No puedo dejarlos ya que hay algo que me dice que debo permanecer aquí a donde están ellos; ahora… hay algo que realmente quiero hacer… hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer…"- Expresó el niño con quieta voz y Damian solo notó como una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla resbaló, pero viéndolo mejor, el rostro de Colín lucía una sonrisa, tan brillante y clara como el sol que sobre ellos permanecía.

-"Y más nunca volveré a odiar, por eso no debes preocuparte más; no volveré a temer, no volveré a dejarme caer, lo único que quiero en este momento es cuidar de ellos, de mis padres y mi futura hermana. Quiero cuidarla hasta que llegue el momento en que deba dejarla. Quiero verla crecer, saber que está bien, quiero verla vivir y asegurarme de que no le pase lo mismo que a mí. Yo quiero protegerla, quiero protegerla Damian, **_y por eso aún no partir_**."-

 _Aun no me quiero ir…._

-"Entonces has lo que mejor te convenga."-

Solemnemente Colín cabeceo, y en seguida se puso de pie para quedar justo frente a él. -"Sé cuál es mi lugar Damian. Sé que si hago algo malo esas sombras volverán, y me llevarán, y esta vez no habrá alguien que me ayude o me salve, soy consciente de eso y no dejare que vuelva a pasar, pero solo, yo solo… necesito hacer esto. Yo debo hacer esto…"-

-"No me importa, tus razones tendrás."-

-"Así es. Hay algo que aun debo hacer, hay algo que todavía quiero hacer y por eso debo estar aquí, _todavía no puedo partir_."-

-"Eres un imbécil"- Declaro Damian con suficiente fuerza pero a Colín el regaño no le importó, él lo escucho, y lo acepto; acepto las palabras que no llevaban malicia notando la mueca divertida que en los otros labios apareció, y entonces Colín entendió, y tranquilo sonrió diciéndose así mismo que así de franco solía ser Damian.

Y quizá, si lo pensaba, se daría cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía razón, quizá Damian tenía toda la razón, quizá él lo era, quizá él era idiota y todo lo que Damian dijera, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía pleno, conforme y sumamente contento.

Se sentía libre, libre como si el cualquier momento pudiera alzar el vuelo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vivo de nuevo.

 ** _Y esta vez ya no tendría miedo._**

.

.

.

¿FIN?

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Verso tomado del manga: Gensoumaden Saiyuki por Kazuya Minekura, que por cierto también pasa a ser mi manga favorito, y puede ser que Saiyuki no tenga la historia más original ni los protagonistas más originales, pero la forma en la que la autora trabaja las relaciones entre los personajes simplemente me fascina, es tan profunda como quieran verla o tan ligera como quieran verla; pero solo el manga, ya que su paso por el anime fue de todo menos glorioso.

Y con respecto a la historia, hemos logrado ver que ha pasado con Colín, Pero ¿Será que Damian lo volverá a ver alguna vez? Bueno, eso no lo sabemos, sin embargo, lo cierto es que Colín ha encontrado una razón para querer permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, y es que ahora su objetivo será cuidar y proteger de los suyos tal como lo había planeado desde un inicio.

Encontraran además que decidí jugar con algunos términos. Al inicio de esta historia lo mencioné, que aunque habría elementos sobrenaturales no todos se basarían en situaciones o creencias reales, y para este caso, y con todo lo que respecta a Colín he querido agregar aquello que se dice entre el folklore popular, que los espíritus de las personas fallecidas no podrán encontrar paz si aún tienen alguna cuenta pendiente por saldar.

Y como punto final me gustaría comentar algo que leí en un libro unos cuantos meses atrás. Este era un libro que hablaba sobre demonios, y aunque el enfoque del libro era más religioso había algo ahí escrito que me llamo la atención porque es lo que yo suelo pensar. El libro entre tantas cosas hacía alusión a que los demonios no son del todo malos, y los dioses no son del todo buenos, y la razón era tan simple como decir que tanto dioses como demonios no suelen regirse por las leyes de los hombres, y por tanto, la moral humana no se aplica ni le sirve a ellos.

Con estas últimas palabras me despido.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

.

.

.


End file.
